Cover You Up
by Rachel2
Summary: A girl falls out of the sky and tells Sanzo and the party that they must come to modern day Japan with her. Will he find himself falling in love with the mysterious girl? Who is she, what does she want? Are the destined to be torn apart?
1. Cry From Above

**Cover You Up**

****

****

****

**Chapter 1**

**By:** Rachel*

**Rated:** PG-13

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley@aol.com

**Web Address:** www.DoujinshiAdoptions.cjb.net

**Enjoy! This was inspired from a doujinshi where Sanzo falls in love with a demon-girl. My scanlation group is currently working on translating it. This is by far, much different and collides two worlds together. NO, not a crossover fanfiction…that'd be scary. However it's more like our time and the Saiyuki time thrown into one. This will be a Sanzo/Original character romance story most likely. ^.^ NOTE* I've only seen what's out in the ****US****. I own all 8 volumes of the anime, and the first volume of the manga. For those who haven't seen all of the series, thinking that it's going to get bad…+_+ BUY THE REST! It's 100% worth it.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saiyuki.

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

****

****

****

          Sanzo shut his eyes and exhaled after taking a long drag from his cigarette. His day had yet again, been hell. More or less, his whole life had been hell. "Sanzo—" he whipped out his fan and sent Goku flying.

****

****

          "No!" He shouted and stormed outside onto the deck of the Inn they were staying at. He rubbed the back of his neck. It was warm out; he tugged off his robe and sat it down on the chair he was standing beside. "For the love of God…" he muttered under his breath. Taking another long drag he walked towards the edge of the deck and stared down at the sea of people.

****

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

****

          The girl was thin and tall. She bowed and nodded her head. "Yes sir." She stared down at the old, sketched picture. "Are you sure this is him?" She wet her lips and looked up at the man who was typing away at a computer.

****

****

          "Yes, bring him and his three companions to our time and place without a seconds thought." She was dressed in a pair of long blue jeans and a burgundy thin strapped top. "You have a day to find him, and two days to get them used to the change. After that…" She bowed her head and nodded as she stepped onto a platform.

****

****

          It was a long maze of never-ending colors and flashing light. A strong wind was blowing her long red hair back. It rested midway down her chest, and her eyes were a vibrant green.

****

****

          Swallowing she looked back. "Is this thing safe Reggie?" She grimaced and stepped back.

****

****

          He scuffed, and smirked, looking back up at her. "Only one way to find out doll…" he trailed off and nodded his head. "Bring me back something cool, okay?"

****

****

          She narrowed her eyes and flicked him off before turning back and shutting his eyes. "Take me to him." She whispered and fell forward.

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

          Sanzo looked up and stared at the star filled sky. It was late at night. He'd been standing outside in silence for the past two hours. He'd leaned inside to discard his robe and found that Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku were all asleep. He wasn't tired, and yet he was. He wanted to sleep, but couldn't get his eyes to close. The stars allowed him to have some quiet serenity. "Someone help!" Came a harsh cry. Sanzo blinked as thunder rumbled from above. He blinked as a girl popped out of the sky and with a loud shrill cry came crashing down on top of him.

****

****

          Sanzo grunted out in pain and struggled to breathe. Opening his violet eyes and stared up at a woman who was muttering and cursing low under her breath. "Get off."

****

****

          She straightened her back and looked around. Her lips parted and she smiled, despite the pain she was in. "It worked. Reggie got the damned thing to—" She cut herself off and started to laugh. Standing up and extended her left hand towards the man she'd fallen on top of and looked around a little. "I can't believe it!" She grinned and jumped up and down, twirling around in circles.

****

****

          Sanzo took the girl's hand and hoisted himself up. "Too bad I can't share your enthusiasm." He growled, cracking his neck.

****

****

          She stopped and turned to look at him. "Do you know where I can find the legendary Priest Sanzo?" She mumbled.

****

****

          Sanzo arched an eyebrow up at her. "You're another one of the religious obsessed gurus wanting me to pay you homage?" He looked around nervously, waiting to find others hungrily waiting to hear his wise words. He shuddered, they always traveled in packs of three or more…this was the last thing he needed.

****

****

          She blinked, wrinkling her nose together. "No need for homage from you, I need to find Sanzo…him and the rest of his…" she tried to think of a word. "…his servant-like people." She sighed.

****

****

          He couldn't help but allow a small smirk show through his pristine completion. If Gojyo or Goku of heard they would have gone for her throat. "What do you need him for?" He lit up a cigarette and tried to figure out how she fell on top of him. They were level with the roof…he shook his mind of those thoughts.

****

****

          She scuffed looking the man over. "For something you'd never be able to give me." She snarled. "I swear, more than a thousand years in the past and men are still all assholes!" She kicked over the chair beside Sanzo. He looked her over a little more. "Tell me where he is damn it!" She screamed. Her face was flushed, and her fists were clenched.

****

****

          Sanzo rolled his eyes. "Do you know how late it is?" He chewed on his lower lip after tossing his cancer stick over the side of the deck.

****

****

          She scowled at him and ran towards him shouting out. Sanzo on reflex tossed her to the ground in a matter of seconds. "Why you…" She hissed low under her breath.

****

****

          He stared down at her and sighed. "What do you want from him?"

****

****

         She narrowed her eyes and pulled out the drawing from her front left pocket and held it up to him. "Tell me where the Priest Sanzo is!" She screamed. Her voice echoed and people from down below became quiet.

****

****

          Sanzo groaned, he was tired, and she wasn't helping relieve stress in the least. "You promise you'll leave me alone after talking to him?"

****

****

          She snorted. "Hell yes." She mumbled and stood up. With satisfaction clearly written across her face she smiled brightly and watched him take a seat. She blinked. "What are you doing, take me to him."

****

****

          Sanzo sighed, and grinned at her weakly. She bowed her head as he looked her over. "Start talking." He mumbled. "You're looking at Sanzo…" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

****

****

          She looked up and saw the mark on his forehead and covered her mouth. "Oh dear God…" She bowed towards him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, and I didn't mean to be so—"

****

****

          He cursed and lit up another cigarette. The girl eyed him, her mouth dropped and she walked towards him and grabbed it from between his lip and smashed it onto the deck with her foot. "What are you doing?!" She screeched. Sanzo flinched and was tempted to cover his ears to muffle the bird cry. "You're the holy Priest Sanzo, and you curse, and smoke?!" She squawked.

****

****

          He tried to figure out what this girl's deal was. She was dressed in foreign clothing, so he knew she must have come from some other place just to find him. He blocked out her shouts of frustration and almost found himself laughing when she started to wave her arms around and jump up and down like a frantic chicken. He bit his tongue and sighed rubbing the back of his neck again. "Stop for Gods sake, shut up." He mumbled.

****

****

          She stared down at the picture. He fit the profile sadly enough. Blonde hair and violet eyes… She stared at his eyes as they glowed in the moonlight. Now that she gave this guy the time, looking at him he really did seem like a holy being. "Please…" She whispered. She shuddered. Sanzo frowned and watched her as she headed inside. "Just let me talk to you and your companions."

****

****

          He rolled his eyes. "They're parasites, and how do I know I can trust you?" He mumbled.

****

****

          She nodded. "Where can I hold a weapon?" She explained. Raising her arms into the air, she slowly turned around so that Sanzo could see. Her pants tightly hugged her thin frame, and flared out a little at the bottom. She lifted hair up and eyed him wait for him to let her inside.

****

****

          "In your socks," he sighed. She bent down and lifted each pant leg up to her knees and blushed, not expecting to be searched by a priest of all people. He nodded. "I believed you from the start." He sighed and walked inside and turned on the bedroom light. She gritted her teeth and let out a low growl.

****

****

          Gojyo groaned. "Sanzo you dumb-ass, what the…" He trailed off as the girl walked inside and bowed her head. She took a seat on what apparently was Sanzo's bed and waited for Hakkai and Goku to wake up. Gojyo grinned. "Brining a girl to bed with you Sanzo? I didn't picture her being your type…" He smugly remarked. Sanzo clenched his jaw and pulled out his gun and clicked back on the hammer zeroing in on Gojyo's head.

****

****

          "Say that again…" he muttered.

****

****

          Gojyo sighed and nodded his head. "Monkey get up, there's a lady in our presence, be polite..." He grinned towards the girl. "What's your name?" he cooed.

****

****

          She blinked. "Kasadey," she mumbled.

****

****

****Sanzo looked at her. She was definitely a foreigner with a name like that. Gojyo was staring at her hair. It was a deep, dark, crimson red, but her eyes were a dark vibrant green. Sanzo knew what he was thinking, but with her eyes she couldn't be half demon. She wet her lips as she saw Goku yawn and rub the sleep from his eyes. Hakkai smiled warmly and sighed sitting and looking at her with questionable eyes. "Now what was it you wanted to say to us?" Sanzo barked and walked towards her.

****

****

          She sighed. "Could I have something to drink, if it's not a problem…Sanzo," she eyed him with a hateful glare.

****

****

          He arched an eyebrow. "Sure, I can have Goku get something for all of—

****

****

          "I can get them, I just don't have any money, and I've traveled a long way to find the four of you." She sighed. "I'll pay you back though, I swear." She stood up and smiled as Sanzo handed her their money card. She smirked. "I'm forever grateful to you, _Sanzo_." She muttered his name low with hate.

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

          She left the room and Sanzo rolled his eyes. "What if she doesn't come back?" Hakkai stated. "That's our money flow after all."

****

****

          Sanzo smirked. "With the show she was putting on outside, she'll be back." He flopped down on his bed and yawned. He was finally ready to close his eye and go to bed and she had to show up. "She's not from around here." He muttered.

****

****

          Gojyo nodded. "Her hair, it's not dyed, but it's so red." He covered his mouth. "Her eyes are green though. She's not a demon, I could tell that much." He chewed on his lower lip and looked towards the door.

****

****

          Goku whined. "I should have told her to get food." He frowned. "Sanzo—" He was silenced as Sanzo threw a crumpled up piece of paper at his head. "Sanzo, that hurt!" he hissed, rubbing his head.

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

          She nodded. "That'll be all. She smiled and walked to a table in the corner of the dining room. She put a straw in her glass and took out a small packet of pills and popped on into the other four glasses. "Nap time," she mumbled and threw out the empty packet and walked upstairs and back to the room. "Open up…" She knocked on the door. Her face grew sour as Sanzo opened the door. "I got us all sodas, hope no one minds them." She took hers and placed the drinks of a table and sat back on Sanzo's bed, leaving him the chair next to her.

****

****

          "Now, talk." He mumbled and sipped the cool liquid that sizzled in his mouth before swallowing.

****

****

          She nodded. "You have to come with me, I need help. Many people need your help actually. I'll be taking you to an unfamiliar land. I'll have two days to get you all used to the place, and then you have another two days to help us before it's too late." She bowed her head. "This is all I can tell you."

****

****

          Hakkai eyed her. "Who told you to find us?"

****

****

          She blinked. "Reggie, he's the one who sent me here." She sighed. "I was told to find Sanzo and his party. I was only given this old picture—"

****

****

          Sanzo coughed. "That was drawn about a month ago, it's not old." He mumbled and took the picture from her grasp. "Where'd you get this?"

****

****

          She sighed. "I'll explain when we get to my land." She leaned back and sighed, yawning. "This bed is comfortable." She laid down and closed her eyes.

****

****

          Sanzo gritted his teeth. "You told me you'd leave after you talked to me." He mumbled.

****

****

          She smiled. "You lied to me, so I have every right to not follow my own words and stay here for the night."

****

****

          Gojyo snickered. "There's some odd logic, looks like she might be your type after all Sanzo…" Sanzo gripped onto the chair handles and muttered something low under his breath.

****

****

          Whoever this girl was, this Kasadey, he didn't like her. Not one bit. He eyed her as Hakkai got up to turn off the lights. "Might as well let her rest, she said that she came from a ways away." Sanzo rolled his eyes.

****

****

          "Do what you want." He snarled. His violet eyes stared with an intense gaze at the girl who had fallen out of the sky.

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

**What do you think so far? Sorry if it's OOC…I don't mean for it to be!! ::bows:: Also sorry for errors…I currently working on another project that will be for my graduation project, and well, I need to spend my editing time on that more so than anything else. ::bows again:: ENJOY EVERYONE!! **

**R-E-V-I-E-W    P-L-E-A-S-E  !!!!**

**For those who want to download the Sanzo/Demon-girl doujinshi, click on the links below and you can see it raw, or still in Japanese. ^_^ ENJOY!**

**- Rachel***

**Crimson Sakura - PG-13**

**          _www__. wuffie.net / djadoptions / Saiyuki _dj_ SakuraCrimson. zip _(Be sure to close the spacing up!)__**

**_          www. wuffie.net / djadoptions / Saiyuki _dj_ SakuraCrimson2. zip_**** (warning for minor nudity in part 2)**

**E-mail me if you want to know when this is posted up in English on my site. ^_^ NOTE* If it doesn't start to download, try again in a little while, it means that many people are downloading stuff from my host, and she can only handle so many file downloads at once. ^.^'**


	2. Shout From Below

**Cover You Up**

**Chapter 2**

**By:** Rachel*

**Rated:** PG-13

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley@aol.com

**Web Address:** www.DoujinshiAdoptions.cjb.net

**Enjoy! Chapter 2 should be interesting. ^.^' **

**NOTE* I don't know if Japan was…well, Japan when the legend was formed, so sorry if it wasn't…it is now -_-' heh….what will they all think about being thrown into Japan? Will Sanzo get mad, or will he keep his cool façade? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 2!! _BE SURE TO REVIEW_!!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saiyuki

          Three hours had passed. Kasadey opened her eyes and looked around. Sanzo sat in his chair, hunched forward. His glass was on the ground, empty. Ahead of her, Hakkai was sleeping soundly. Goku was snoring lightly, on the floor, next to his bed, and Gojyo was out on the deck, passed out in the chair she'd previously tipped over in her outburst of rage.

          Grinning she dragged Gojyo in by his feet and slowly gathered them all into the center of the room. Taking off the small silver locket from around her neck she opened in and shut her eyes. "Reggie, if I come back missing a limb I'll make sure you never see the light of day…" She muttered, low under her breath. She shut her eyes tightly and knelt down by Sanzo. His lips were parted, and he stirred as she took the sketch from his fingertips. "Home here we come."

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

****

          She screamed as she fell onto a blue padded floor followed by Gojyo and Goku who landed on top of her, Hakkai and Sanzo. She grimaced and looked around. "You're back so soon!" Reggie clasped his hands together. "It really worked!" He sighed. His hair was short, and dyed lime green. His hair was gelled into spikes; he wore cat-eye contacts, just to creep people out.

****

****

          She cursed and rolled them all onto their backs. "Our legendary priest is an unholy asshole." She growled.

****

****

          Reggie smirked. "Oh, but what a handsome asshole he is…" He cooed.

****

****

          Kasadey shook her head violently. "He's not your type. If anything, maybe this one…" She pointed down to Hakkai.

****

****

          He sighed. "They're all cute now that I look at them." He eyed Goku. "This one's still a kid though." He frowned. "Are you sure these the four we're looking for?"

****

****

          Kasadey nodded. "Sadly, yes." She sighed. "Get the doctors to out of here and I'll take them to a safe place."

****

****

          Reggie yawned. "You're taking them to your place, aren't you?" He arched an eyebrow up at her.

****

****

          Kasadey whipped around and fumbled with her words. "Well…Well, where the hell else are they going to go? I can't just take them anywhere, they'll get lost, or with those outfits, shot before I could even tell them where they—"

****

****

          Sanzo groaned and rubbed his face. Opening his eyes, his vision was blurred. "Damn it, he woke up." Kasadey mumbled. "Reggie, have Kiga and the others take the other three into a company van and wait for me and _Sanzo_." She clenched her teeth. He was still out of it. "Morning Sanzo…" She looked at the clock; it was by no means morning. She rolled him over and too his gun away from him. "Here, put this in there too, but keep it where they won't find it."

****

****

          Reggie nodded and walked towards Sanzo and waved. "As you wish, just make sure you don't piss off the boss."

****

****

****She pierced her lips together and waved. "Bye, Reggie…" She said in a pushing tone. He took the hint and left the room. She stood over top of Sanzo after rolling him onto his back. "I didn't think you'd wake up so soon, but then again you're Sanzo." She sighed and jogged over to a desk and pulled out a small flashlight. She tapped Sanzo's face and his eyes rolled open. Smiling she beamed him in both eyes. "Follow the light." He did as she requested. "Who am I?" She mumbled.

****

****

          He gargled. "The devil incarnate…" He muttered.

****

****

          She smiled. "Close enough." She brushed his hair back and watched as Kiga walked in. He was tall with short, black hair and brown eyes. "Kiga…" She acknowledged him and bowed her head.

****

****

          He nodded and had five of his men drag out the three sleeping beauties. "Haven't seen you in awhile," he sighed. "Not since you stopped returning my calls."

****

****

          She sighed. "I wasn't ready for that kind of a relationship." She frowned as Sanzo tried to see who she was talking too. "I've got to go before either of them go into shock." She helped Sanzo sit up. Kiga frowned and grabbed him by his other arm helping Kasadey. "I can do it myself." She mumbled.

****

****

****"Damn it, don't be so tough." He muttered. "I'm helping you."

****

****

          Sanzo reeled back and stumbled to the floor. "I can do it myself…" He trailed off and crawled towards the wall. She smirked if only she had a camera. She laughed as he struggled to stand on his feet. He kept his feet steady as he held onto a doorknob.

****

****

          "Like hell you can." She mumbled and wrapped his left arm around her neck. He tensed as she did so, and tried to pull away, but still hadn't regained his strength and failed in his attempt.

****

****

          "Let go." He lulled. His eyes began to slide shut. Kiga came up from behind him and took his other arm. He gave up his struggle. If they had wanted him dead, he'd be dead already. He felt himself being lifted and the heard a car door shut. He mumbled, "You're dead," before falling back to sleep.

****

****

          Kasadey stared at him. She put on his seatbelt and rested his head into the car door. "What am I going to do with all of you?" She sighed, shaking her head before she headed towards her apartment.

****

****

          It was already two in the morning as she parked outside along the streets of her small apartment complex. It was right on the outskirts of Tokyo, all you really needed to do was take a bus between there and where you worked, so it was convenient for her. "Sleeping Beauty?" She shook Sanzo's shoulder, he didn't stir. She frowned and poked him in the cheek. "Damn it, wake up, I need someone to help me carry the three wise men snoring in the back…" She narrowed her eyes and cursed under her breath. "I don't get paid enough…Some legends you make."

****

****

          "If you'd shut your mouth, maybe I'd talk." Sanzo bowed forward, holding his head in his hands. "What'd you do?"

****

****

          She sighed. "It was to make you sleep, you'll be fine in the morning, are you strong enough to help me carry some one of them? I'll be able to get my landlord to help, but he's older, and his knees aren't that great."

****

****

          Sanzo arched an eyebrow as he looked outside. "Where the hell are we?" He squinted his eyes. "Is this even near the Inn we were at?" Kasadey coughed uncomfortably. Sanzo eyed her. "What's wrong? Where are we?"

****

****

          She sighed. "It's hard to explain at the moment, help me get them upstairs and then I'll think of a way to say something to all of you in the morning." She watched as he reached for his gun. "It's not there. You can trust me, I not here to hurt you, I told you that we needed your help, and I meant that. I've got two days for you to get used to…my land, and that's it." She undid her seatbelt and opened the back of the van. "You should be able to walk around, they were strong sedatives, just enough to knock you out for a few hours. These three are weaker than you apparently…" She sighed and watched he got up and stretched. He yawned and with a snarl and a muttered curse grabbed Goku by the waist and held him in his right arm while grabbing hold of Kasadey with his left. "What are you—"

****

****

          "You guys can get up now." Hakkai and Gojyo opened their eyes and stared at Kasadey. She screeched and kicked her legs. "Stop squirming." He muttered.

****

****

          "You ass!" she screamed. "I'll scream for help, then you'll be in trouble, I'll do it! My landlord carries a shot gun and will blow your heads off! Holy priest or not, you're still an ass!" She hissed her voice low, and hateful.

****

****

          Gojyo smiled. "I guess we're better actors than I thought. Tell those suit guys they're a little _too_ rough." He ran his hand over her face. "Me, I'd be a little gentler, trust me…" She turned red and cried out in frustration.

****

****

          "I'm going to scream in two seconds…" She kicked around again, hitting Sanzo in the back of the leg sending him to the ground. She turned over and pinned him down. "Or just climb on top of you." She smirked as he tried to roll over. She dug her right knee into his stomach. He gritted his teeth. "Legend whipped by a girl…what will the history books say?" She was inches away from his face. Hakkai and Gojyo stared down at the two shocked after picking up Goku who was snoring lightly.

****

****

          "Kasadey…" Hakkai trailed off. She hummed a reply. "I wouldn't get him angry."

****

****

          She smiled staring into his eyes. The street light was reflecting in his gaze, making his violet eyes glow. "You might be an ass, but your eyes are—" She loosened her grip and he turned her over and picked her up. "Let me go!" She hissed. "I take back what I was going to say, every bit of you is…is…" She screamed. Sanzo winced.

****

****

          "Where the hell is your place?" He walked towards the glass doors. He stared on and frowned. "In here?" She nodded, giving up.

****

****

          Gojyo smirked. "Sanzo, I wouldn't ruin your chances, she's got a nice butt too…" Kasadey clenched her fist and swung her right leg back and into Gojyo in the groin. He whimpered out in pain and doubled over.

****

****

          "Say that again, and I'll make sure no woman looks at your twice…then again, my friend Reggie might be interested still. He thought you were pretty hot." She grinned as Sanzo neared the door. Hakkai sighed and helped Gojyo to his feet.

****

****

          "Goku, wake up for a couple minutes, okay?" Goku grumbled and rubbed his eyes.

****

****

          "Walk towards the doors and they'll just open when you step in front of that censer." He nodded and paused looked around before stepping inside.

****

****

          A man smiled. "Kasadey, you're coming home…" He trailed off when he saw the man holding onto her and the three other men following behind. "Oh, guests of yours?"

****

****

****She shoved Sanzo away sharply. "Work actually; these boys are under my watch for the next two days or so." He nodded, bowing towards them.

****

****

          The four of them exchanged glances before looking at Kasadey. She grinned. "We'll take the stairs I think." She nodded and pointed to the door. "Second floor, third apartment on the left, please." She smiled and waved to her landlord. "Goodnight Mr. Goda, tell Sumire I said hello." She smiled and pushed Gojyo and Goku ahead so she could close the door.

****

****

          "Kasadey, are you going to be able to have Mia with you tomorrow? Sumire and I wanted to go see the new dance number at the theater down the street." He watched as she popped her head out.

****

****

          She nodded. "Sure, she can help me with work…" She sighed, and put a smile on her face. "Get some sleep already!" She smiled and he nodded his head.

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

          Taking a deep breath she watched as the four men walking ahead of her looked around in wonder. "Where the hell is this?" Gojyo breathed.

****

****

          She sighed. "I said that I'd explain in the morning. My place is large, work pays for it, so don't send it to ruins. There are two spare rooms, two beds in each; my room is at the end of the hall." She unlocked her apartment door.

****

****

          As you entered there was a small coat closet and a place to take off your shoes. She waited for them to follow her and the four slipped of their shoes. She turned on the lights. "Nice place…" Hakkai mumbled. He knew that this was definitely not normal.

****

****

          Kasadey turned with a large grin on her face. "It's not really mine. I've lived her for the past two years. It's a company apartment." She twirled in a circled and tossed her coat on the couch. "If you want something to eat—"

****

****

          "Food!" Goku piped, waking up suddenly. Kasadey turned towards him and nodded.

****

****

          "Don't eat everything, but yeah there's food in the fridge, and in the closet over there." The kitchen was open; the living room was down a step to the left with a large television and navy blue couch. The kitchen had an island in the middle and black garnet counters going all around the Fridge was frosted steal, and the cabinets were glass and added effect.

****

****

          Sanzo looked around carefully. He yet again, didn't sense anything demonic in the area. Gojyo and Hakkai glanced at him and he shook his head. Kasadey looked at them oddly. "You better tell us what's going on in the morning or you're going to get it. Girl or not…" Gojyo sighed. "In any case, I'm going to sleep." He waved and walked down the hall and looked around as he entered the room.

****

****

          Kasadey sighed. "Bathroom is the first down on the left." They nodded. "There's a shower, and bath, the towels are already in there."

****

****

          She yawned herself. "Well, I'm going to bed as well." Hakkai bowed his head and grabbed Goku away from a large bag of chips.

****

****

          "Damn it, Hakkai, let me go!" he whined. "She said I could have um!" He trashed about.

****

****

          Hakkai's grip tightened. "Eat all you want in the morning. Sanzo needs a talk with out little kidnapper." He shoved Goku into Gojyo's room and shut the door. Leaning against the back he sighed. "It's like we're in another world all together." He rubbed the back of his neck and walked into his and Sanzo's room. It had red walls with a black rug.

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

          Sanzo took a seat on the island booth as Kasadey grabbed two glasses and filled them with water. "Here you go." She took a seat and sipped from her glass. "Don't worry I didn't have time to drug you this time." She smiled, winking at him.

****

****

          Sanzo snorted and drank down the glass. The water was cold. He blinked. "Your water, is it connected to a cold spring?"

****

****

          Her eyebrows rose up. She smiled and laughed lightly, bowing her head, and resting her arms on the table. "No, it comes from the water treatment plants that are around here…" She sighed. "This is basically a really-really big island, and we don't have fresh water, so these treatment plants filter and clean out the impurities and that's how we get out water around her. It costs a lot though, so if you guys take showers," She paused. "Which I hope you do…" She coughed, she was starting to babble. "Don't waist it." She sighed and walked over to the couch and laid down. "You're a very quiet person."

****

****

**** He turned as watched as she disappeared behind the back of the couch. "You're loud, so my silence evens us both out." He finished off the glass and set it down. He arched an eyebrow up as he heard her claw at the fabric on the couch and sat up abruptly, her eyes glaring at his. "What island? We far inland and not even close to China anymore…" He bowed his head.

****

****

          She blinked. "Japan…" She bowed her head. He blinked, and looked at her in shock. "Also, Japan in the year two thousand four," a deafening silence loomed over them.

****

****

          Sanzo nodded. "You're not funny." She looked up and shook her head. "There's no way in hell that you got us to Japan that fast. So we've got to be up in the mountains for this water to be cold."

****

****

          She sighed. "If you really think I'm lying. I'll take us to the beach tomorrow if you really want proof, but after seeing the city, I think you'll believe me." Smiling, she blew him a kiss and got up. "I'm getting ready for bed, if you try and run good luck." She laughed lightly walking down the hall.

****

****

          Sanzo took his and her glass and placed them in the sink and walked towards the small balcony. He swallowed as he poked his head outside. A small window box with dying flowers greeted him; there was also a lounge chair, made of an odd material. He stepped out all the way and was suddenly aware of the situation. Staring out towards the right in the distance stood buildings taller than he'd ever seen before. Flashing lights off in the distance, and the quiet roar form above let his eyes fall upon a flying bird, also larger than he'd ever seen. An airplane. "What hell has she thrown us into?" He whispered, stumbling inside. His eyes were wide as he stared down the hall to see Kasadey standing in the hallway. She was dressed in a white silk nightgown, and with the draft from the open windows, let it sway from side to side. She smiled and walked towards him.

****

****

**+_+ **

**What a place to stop, huh? Ha-ha! ::evil cackle:: REVIEW!! I want to know what you think! **

**^__^**


	3. It's An Unfathomable Loathing

**Cover You Up**

****

****

**Chapter 3**

****

****

**By: **Rachel*

****

****

**Rated: **PG-13

****

****

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

****

****

**E-mail: **PeachGirlKiley@aol.com

****

****

**Web Address: **www.DoujinshiAdoptions.cjb.net

****

****

**^.^**** La-La. Thanks for the reviews! I hope to hear from you all soon with chapter 3! Also, if you haven't already noticed, I'm adding in characters from the manga/TV drama Kimi wa Pet. It'll be coming to the ****US**** through Tokyopop…sadly under the new name of Tramps Like US. (DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO THE WITH SERIES!!) You can see what the manga is about and what it looks like on my fan site: www.KimiDreams.cjb.net Also, sorry for errors, I'm concentrating more on my GP project. -_-'**

****

**_!READ_****_ + REVIEW!_**

****

****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saiyuki.

****

****

          She stepped closer and he shook his head. "Don't." He ordered her. She sighed and bowed her head. "I'll kill you." He growled.

****

****

         Wetting her lips, she ignored him and walked over to the slider and shut the doors. It was cold out, winter was setting in fast, and it was going to be the coldest winter of them all they were saying. Records of minus ten degrees were running ramped throughout the world. Little did most of the population know of the little problem that the Sanzo party was in charge of stopping… "I said to wait until the morning, do you believe me now?" She sat down on her knees and smiled kindly towards him. "You might still be an ass, but you're only human." She yawned and rolled onto her side and stared at him. "We were a group of three hundred." She nodded. "Kiga, Reggie, I, and a handful of others were taking a break from work when the attack killed everyone else leaving only twenty of us in total. I was sent to get you Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku to help us. We hadn't even tested before I made the drop down." She shut her eyes tightly. "My parents died when I was seventeen. They worked for project drop down as well, so I was born into it."

****

****

          Sanzo sat up and shrugged his shoulders. "Why are you preaching your problems to me? I'm dead technically, right? I can't help you." He took out his cigarettes and lit on up. Most of them were broken and smashed up. He took a deep inhaled breath and sighed. He wanted to throw her off the edge; he wanted to get out of wherever the hell they all were. He looked at her, and the thoughts stalled in his mind as he saw her expression.

****

****

          She clenched her fists. "You…" She looked up and he was met with a sharp slap across the face. "Heartless bastard…you're the legend that saves lives?" She shook her head. "More like the one who takes them, or just doesn't care and lets the innocent _die_. Coward." he gritted his teeth and shoved her away sharply.

****

****

          He shook his head in disbelief. "You know _nothing_ about me. Nothing." He covered the left side of his face.

****

****

          Walking forward she gathered her emotions together and traced his chin line with a threatening, and tempting gaze. "Then tell me something, _pretty-boy_." She grinned coyly as he tensed.

****

****

          He pushed her hand away with the brush of his hand. "I don't like you." He mumbled. "How's that?"

****

****

          "Oh," she covered both sides of her face and resembled the little boy in Home Alone. "I'm going to cry." She shook her head. "That's you opinion, not anything about yourself!" She called as she walked towards her room. "Get some sleep, you've got a big day…week really...depends on how long I want to keep you." She shook her head. She was babbling again. "Goodnight!"

****

****

          He rolled his eyes. "Don't know how good it is." He coldly spat. He looked outside again and shook his head. "Damn it to hell." He bowed his head and leaned against the sliding door. He wanted his gun and a bed where he didn't have to live being tense every second of his life.

****

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

****

          "You're so great!" A voice shouted, laughing. Sanzo shut his eyes tighter, before letting them slide open. "You're pretty and you can cook!" Sanzo grunted. It was Goku who was his rude awakening.

****

****

          "I'll kill him." Sanzo growled. He sat up and yawned. Taking both hands he tangled his fingers in his hair and shook his head. "Just a dream…" He breathed.

****

****

          The door opened and Kasadey poked her head in. "Oh, goodie, you're awake." She was dressed in a white tank-top with a black, zip up hoodie over top along with a pair of jeans. "Breakfast darling," she did a small curtsy and held out a plate of pancakes and bacon in her left hand. "Eat, it's not poison, trust me Goku would be dead by now after eating all the food he's been trucking into that mouth of his."

****

****

          Sanzo couldn't hold back a smirk. "I'll eat out there." He stood up, pushing back the blankets.

****

****

          Kasadey turned away. He'd taken off his black leather top and left on his jeans, but she didn't want to run the risk of seeing the whole package just yet. He coughed and pulled his shirt back on. "Your," she stopped when he brushed past her, taking the plate from her grasp. "Never mind, then." She whispered.

****

****

          Sanzo stared at the three idiots before him. Well, two and the one who goes along with it all. His eyes narrowed and he sat on the island booth and stabbed at his food. "She told us." Hakkai murmured as he took a seat next to Sanzo and sipped from his tomato juice.

****

****

          Sanzo looked towards the sliding door meekly. "…and, what of it?" he sighed and played with his food, pushing it around, and mashing it together.

****

****

          Kasadey hummed lightly to a quiet song, she smiled kindly towards Sanzo and Hakkai as they exchanged glances with her. She looked at his plate and her face scribbled up like a prune. "If you're not going to eat it, give it to someone who will." She sneered.

****

****

          Sanzo smirked and walked over to the trashcan next to the fridge and dumped the plate. Kasadey gawked at him. "I can't believe you!" She screeched. Sanzo winced; he really hated it when she did that. "Bastard!" she cried out.

****

****

          Sanzo snickered and dodged her flying fist and reached out for his gun. His eyes narrowed. "Where's my gun. Tell me, and we're all getting out of here. With, or without you..."

****

****

          She grinned. "Dressed like that in the city, you're going to get yourselves shot…if you're able to even get to the city before someone pops one in you." She sighed and placed the dirty plates in the washer.

****

****

          Hakkai leaned into the counter. "The future, huh?" he mumbled. "It's not like it couldn't happen, we just choose not to believe it." Hakkai crossed his arms.

****

****

          Kasadey smiled brightly and skipped over to Hakkai, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her head against his cheek. "See, Hakkai believes me, so it has to be true." She rubbed the right side of his cheek lightly as she eyed Sanzo. Hakkai chuckled and pushed up his glass as it started to slip down.

****

****

          Sanzo stared at Hakkai as if he's been betrayed. He had been betrayed, by someone he thought he could trust, friend or not. Gojyo walked over to Kasadey and twirled a lock of her hair. "I'm with Hakkai on this one Sanzo. If we're going to get back, we need the girl. We were planning on helping her to begin with, right Sanzo?"

****

****

          Sanzo bit his tongue and turned to Goku. He bowed his head and backed away, hiding behind Kasadey. "I'm in it for the food." He sighed, shuddering at the thought of being sent flying with the fan.

****

****

          Kasadey bent down and ruffled his hair with her fingers and reached over and grabbed a strawberry off the counter and popped it in his mouth. "You're so cute. I bet Mia's gonna like you." She cooed.

****

****

          Goku fidgeted and pulled back. "Who's Mia?" He mumbled.

****

****

          She smiled. "My landlord's daughter, she's about your age…give or take a few hundred years." She frowned and stood up messing his hair up again before turning to Sanzo. "Sanzo, in or out?" she stepped towards him.

****

****

          "Conning bitch." He shoved her into the kitchen counter. She let out a puff of air as she felt her back crack, she flinched. "How dare you. You turned them all against me…" He gritted his teeth and locked his finger's around her neck and began to squeeze.

****

****

          "Sanzo let her go!" Goku pleaded. Sanzo threw his right leg back and Goku fell back into the cough and shouted out as his jaw snapped shut and his tore at his lower lip. It began to bleed.

****

****

          Kasadey's body tensed and her fingers flexed out. She gargled out a cry and reached her hands to his face. "Sa…Sanzo…" She cried out, tears began to pour over her eyes. "Stop!" she wailed.

****

****

          Gojyo gritted his teeth. "Sorry in advance." He ran towards Sanzo and checked him to the ground. Kasadey cried out and gasped for air falling forward, Hakkai grabbed her and hugged her as she cried into his arms.

****

****

         "Bastard!" Sanzo punched Gojyo in an angered rage. Goku stood over him and looked into his eyes. The blood from his lip dripped onto the tiled floor. He stopped and fell to the floor taking deep breaths. He looked towards Kasadey who stared back at him with frightened eyes. He clenched his jaw, and swallowed the lump in his throat.

****

****

          "Mutinous Bastards…" He growled and sat up pushing them all away. He stormed past them all and walked outside. He fell back inside as another airplane past. Kasadey despite how scared she was, smiled as she saw his eyes wide with fright.

****

****

          She pulled back from Hakkai. "We'll leave in a half hour. I have to get Mia; she'll be going with us. She knows about my work, as does Mr. and Mrs. Goda." She shuddered back the tears that had fallen and scurried into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

****

****

          Sanzo walked towards the sliding doors against and just door in the doorway. "Sanzo, that was pretty harsh." Gojyo mumbled and took out his own cigarette and lit one up.

****

****

          Sanzo rolled his tongue over his front teeth in disgust. "Shut up." He stepped outside all the way. It was winter outside alright. Goku shivered and shut the door leaving Sanzo out in the cold with his thoughts.

****

****

          Hakkai sighed. "He knows what he did was wrong, he wouldn't be acting like that if he didn't know." They all nodded. The doorbell rang and they all jumped at the sound.

****

****

          "Kasadey!" a voice shouted, knocking on the door. "Open up, it's me!" Goku waltzed over to the door and jiggled the handle until he got the locks undone and poked his head outside. "Kasadey…" She trailed off as Goku stared at the girl. She was about his height, maybe a bit shorter, with shoulder length wavy, black hair that was pulled back into a messy bun. "You're not Kasadey." She mumbled and looked at the door number to make sure she'd gotten the right apartment.

****

****

          "Mia?" Goku smiled brightly and opened the door letting her in. "Kasadey's getting cleaned up." He stared at her in wonder. "So you're from the future too?"

****

****

          She bowed her head and smiled sheepishly as she looked at Goku. He was hard to hold back her blush; he was so straight forward, and cute. She looked up and towards Hakkai and Gojyo and then saw Sanzo out of the corner of her eye. She blinked. "You're the legends?" She mumbled. She wanted to faint, they were all outrageously cute.

****

****

          Goku smiled brightly and knelt down so he could look at her face. "What's it like living in the future?"

****

****

          Gojyo sighed. "Monkey, lay off her. Let her breathe before busting the moves—" Kasadey threw a bar of soap from the bathroom and hit Gojyo square in the head. She glared and shook her head.

****

****

          Mia blinked and walked towards the hallway. "Kassie?" she smiled.

****

****

          Kasadey smiled and nodded. "Yeah, these four are the supposed legends that saved the world." She sighed, shaking her head. "Feel like helping me take them shopping?" she smiled coyly and they both turned back as Sanzo walked inside with mischievous grins on their faces.

****

****

          "Who's the little one?" Sanzo shivered and pulled his robe over his arms.

****

****

          Mia scowled. "What's with the dress?" She grimaced and walked towards the couch and turned on the television. The four of them blinked as they watched the box with the moving pictures. Sanzo's eyes narrowed and a vein in his neck began to bulge.

****

****

          Goku's eyes began to sparkle. "Mia knows magic!" He leaped over the back of the couch and landed next to her. She jumped in surprise and shook her head. "How'd you get the black screen to move then?"

****

****

          "It's a television. A box with movies and shows that keep people entertained." She flipped through a few channels until she smiled when she found the channel that was airing Kimi wa Pet on in the mornings. Goku grabbed the zapper out of her hand and stared at it. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she watched the lead character take the lead girl into his arms and confess his undying love for her. She smiled in content; it was the final scene from the last episode. The news turned on. "No, give that back!" she cried out. "You're ruining the best part of my favorite show!" She grabbed it back and only could see the ending credits. Her eyes narrowed and her right fist trembled. "You…" She snarled and glared at Goku with a tremendous hatred.

****

****

          He inched away. "I didn't mean it…I didn't know you were…" He swallowed. "…were…" She cried out and lunged forward sending him to the floor. Her fingers clamped around his neck and she threw him up and down, banging his head into the ground at a consent pace. "Kasadey!" Goku wailed.

****

****

          Sanzo, peeked his head back inside to see what all the screaming was about. Gojyo, Hakkai, and Kasadey stood, heads turned to the left, smirks on their faces as they watched helpless Goku be flung about.

****

****

          "God!" she threw him into the entryway and he scrambled to his feet and retracted his staff from his hand ready to fend her off in the next attack. Kasadey's eyebrow arched and she stepped forward.

****

****

          "Mia, back off. Goku, don't you dare…" She scowled. Goku nodded and limped over to the sink and stuck his head in and drank from the faucet. Sanzo and Kasadey locked eyes before turning away from one another.

****

****

          Sanzo shut his eyes and walked towards the bathroom. Kasadey yelped and shoved him out of the way. He stumbled back and fell onto the kitchen floor before he heard her lock the bathroom door behind her. He began to tremble. He loathed her in the most unfathomable of ways. Gojyo sighed and chuckled weakly.

****

****

          Sanzo snorted. "Do you want to die?"

****

****

          He grinned. "Not that you can kill me. You don't have your gun—" Gojyo was silenced as Sanzo's fan smacked him across the face.

****

****

          Mia laughed and fell onto the cough. "What a sissy, you use a fan!" She cried out laughing, tears rolled over her cheeks and she held her side.

****

****

          Goku bit his tongue, and large smile streaked across his face, he soon joined Mia in her spits of laughter. Hakkai knowing all too well where this could go kept his distance and bowed his head to keep his smile from showing. "I'm ready!" Kasadey called. She'd put on some dark blue eye shadow, and cleaned up her clothes that had a bit of flower on them still from cooking. Grabbing her white downed coat she zipped it up and then looked over the four _legends_. "Well, you'll have to deal with the cold. We'll take the van, it'll hide you from—"

****

****

          Hakkai's eyes widened and he ran forward and pinned Kasadey to the wall. "Where is she?!" His eyes were wide and pleading.

****

****

          She arched an eyebrow up at him. "She, who?" she was a little frightened by his sudden change in attitude.

****

****

          "My dragon!" he hissed. "Hakkuryu, if you hurt—" She pressed her index finger against his lips to silence him. He backed away.

****

****

          "It's okay. Time was stopped in your time when I brought you all to my time." She smiled kindly. "When you go back, your dragon will be there." She smiled. "What does it look like anyway? I've never seen a _real_ one before." Hakkai smiled and sighed with relief.

****

****

          "Just a baby, small, and white…She can turn into a jeep as well." He sighed. "Sorry for shouting like that, it doesn't happen often.

****

****

          She nodded. "Hmm, but when you do shout, you mean it, and people listen to you." He nodded.

****

****

          Sanzo yawned. "Are we going, or not?" He pushed past her and walked into the hall shutting the door behind him.

****

****

          Gojyo chuckled as she gaped towards the door. "It means he's sorry." She nodded. "Well, let's get going." He strolled out following Sanzo towards the stairwell.

****

****

          Kasadey shook her head. "Nope, we're taking the elevator." She pointed down the hall. "Mia, shut the door when you come out…" She trailed off and she nodded as Goku walked outside with her…**__**

****

****

****

****

****

**That's it for now. Sorry if this is a slower chapter, trust me those who want some:**

****

          **_Kasadey sighed against Sanzo's lips. "I love you…" She uttered._**

****

**_          His body tensed and his eyes were wide. "We can't do this." He whispered. "I can't, and you can't. Even if we wanted to, we won't be able to stay together—" She silenced him with another heart wrenching kiss._**

****

**_          "Shut up…" She dug her fingers into the fabric of his shirt. "Love me…"_**

****

**+_+ For those who want that, well, you'll have to wait a little while longer. I've got to get him to that point. ::cough:: REVIEW!! REVIEW-REVIEW-_REVVVIIIEEEWWW_!!!**

****

**ALSO on my site I now have posted up the English first half of the Sanzo/Demon-girl doujinshi! If you're wondering why I don't give her a name, well, in the first half she hasn't told them what her name is, and my translator hasn't given me a name…or didn't before they gave up on the project. The other half should hopefully be going under translation soon! ^.^**

****

**Title: **Awake 1****

**Genre: **Romance/Drama (Sanzo/Demon-girl! NON-YAOI!)****

**Rated: **PG-13 (For content in part two, and basic plot line…in other words your normal Saiyuki stuff. ^_~)****

**Summary:**

Sanzo and the party are heading west when Sanzo hears of a girl being kept captive in her town. Being hurt…or as an old man called it "played with" Sanzo saves her when he starts hearing her cries for help. Will he fall in love with her in return? Will they be destined to be torn apart in the end?! If the site is down, please

e-mail me, and I'll send you the link to download it. No worries, I need to pay for my domain now, and need some money before I can get to it. -_-' heh. Actually here's the link for you all here. Be sure to close up the spaces, otherwise it won't download. If it's all closed and still won't work, try again in about ten minutes, too many people are downloading the same thing at once it means! ^.^

****

**www****. wuffie.net /djadoptions/ SakuraCrimson_translated_part1. zip**

****

_(part 2 will be going under scanlation shortly!)_


	4. So Just Sway to the Music

**Cover You Up**

****

****

**Chapter 4**

****

****

**By:** Rachel*

****

****

**Rated:** PG-13

****

****

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Comedy

****

****

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley@aol.com

****

****

**Web Address:** www.DoujinshiAdoptions.cjb.net

****

****

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! ENJOY & R-E-V-I-E-W!!**

****

****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki.

****

****

****

****

          Goku stared out the window in wonder, as did all the others, except for Sanzo. He stared straight ahead, and right through everything he was staring at. A lifeless body, that was alive. "Wow, what's that?!" Goku shouted every five seconds or so as he saw all the things he'd never seen before. Gojyo blinked as he saw the sign for a strip-bar, and Hakkai smiled content with the scenery around him, and all the new sights.

****

****

          "We're going shopping boys…" She trailed off as she parked in a large parking garage. "_Ginza_, here we come!" She shouted, and threw her hands into the air. "I love spending company money baby!" She jumped into the air and laughed, letting her beautiful smile be shown to the world as her voice echoed.

****

****

          Mia smiled. "Can I get stuff too?"

****

****

          Kasadey clasped her hands together and nodded. "Hell yes!" She sighed and without thinking leaned into Sanzo.

****

****

          His eyes turned as cold as ice. "Get off, or be killed." He bellowed. She tensed and quickly scampered away and hid behind Gojyo.

****

****

          He grinned. "It's okay; don't be scared, he's really very sensitive." He talked in a squeaky, but hushed voice. Sanzo reached for his gun that was still missing. He cursed. "Tuff luck." He wrapped his arms around Kasadey and sighed and strolled out towards the streets.

****

****

          "First off, we're making a sharp right into the men's department store…next, Sanzo no fans, or death threats unless you want to go to jail. This goes for everyone!" She sighed and pointed to the store as they reached the sidewalk.

****

****

          A group of teenagers looked at them oddly. "Otaku-Otaku!" they laughed, waving their hands into the air. "Anime conventions in Kyoto dumb-asses!" they laughed shoving Sanzo towards the light post.

****

****

          "You…" He shook his head and turned back.

****

****

          Kasadey's eyes grew and she gritted her teeth and lunged forward and locked herself around his waist before he could try and harm them. "Sanzo, you can't!" She hissed.

****

****

          He clawed at her arms and tried to pry her off. "Damn it…let…go…of me!" He hissed and wriggled around in her grasp.

****

****

          She growled. "Not until you calm down!" She let out a shrill cry. Sanzo shuddered, and suppressed his anger. She took a deep breath and let him go. "There, was that, that hard to do?"

****

****

          He pushed past her and walked inside the store and walked right back out. She smiled and pushed him inside. "Hello sir, oh…my look at the getups you boys have got on." He looked over to Kasadey and his eyes widened in delight. "Kasadey, darling!" he ran over and kissed her on the cheek lightly. "How's Reggie doing? We really need to go out again, I've tried calling, but he seems to always be out…" The man pouted.

****

****

          She smiled. "Yeah, we're working full shifts now…especially cause of these four." She pointed towards them and they turned and arched eyebrows in her direction. "Do you think you can help them Jack?"

****

****

          The man grinned wickedly. "Can I?" He scuffed, as if he were insulted by her question. "I'll have them looking like the finest boys in Tokyo by five o'clock, and if not, I'll resign from my job and never return to the fashion business again!" She jumped in surprise.

****

****

          "I'm not asking for miracles Jack, just some new clothes would be—" He covered her mouth and slowly walked towards them.

****

****

          He clapped his hands together and out of the shadows emerged two women in black, short dresses, with long back hair and dark colored eyes. "The best of the best." He ordered. They nodded and each took hold of one of the Sanzo party members. He eyed Goku and looked at Mia. "This one is all yours sweetie, you know teenagers better than I do." He winked and she nodded and took hold of Goku and dragged him upstairs to the teens clothing floor. Sanzo was the only one left. He coughed and looked at Kasadey with a look of contempt in his eyes. "Dear God, what have they done to you? What do you call this? I wouldn't even consider is a dress!" He barked. "No woman would even ware this thing." He shook his head. "We've got a lot of work to do with you. Kasadey, you're helping!" Sanzo slowly inched away and put a cigarette between his lips and pulled out his lighter.

****

****

         "No…no way…" He shook his head. The cigarette was quickly removed and smashed in Jack's hand, and the lighter was thrown away. He shook his head and looked towards Kasadey who was just nodding her head.

****

****

          "What's the big deal, you're just trying on clothes…" She trailed off and waltzed over to him and sighed taking his arm and leaning into him. Jack's eyes began to sparkle with delight.

****

****

          "Kasadey, you never told me you two were dating!" Sanzo coughed and started to pull away.

****

****

          "We're not—" She stomped on his foot and he gritted his teeth and let out a hiss.

****

****

          "We're not telling anyone." She cooed, and ran her left hand down his torso. "We just met, and well, you know it wouldn't go over to big with the three stooges, and since he's also work…I really need to keep this one in secret." She winked and walked him upstairs. "So what are you thinking Jack?" She undid the tie on his robe and took hold of the scripture and held everything in her arms. Sanzo was left in his black shirt and blue jeans.

****

****

          Jack nodded. "Well, you do have a good choice in men." He grinned and jogged over to the formal section and came back with several shirt and pants. "Go into the dressing room and try these on, and come out when you've changed."

****

****

          Kasadey sighed as she shoved him inside. Jack blinked. "He's your man; get your ass in there too!" He hissed and shoved her into the dressing room and shut the door. She yelped falling back. Sanzo's arm grasped her on reflex and the two came tumbling down. Sanzo was in his jeans still, but his shirt was no longer on.

****

****

          Jack opened the door after hearing the loud thumps and rustling. "Are you two okay…?" His eyes widened and he covered his mouth. "Oh my!" he shut the door quickly. Sanzo braced himself over Kasadey on the floor.

****

****

          He took a steady breath before as he watched her try to move, his left arm blocked her. Looking under him, he knelt down on his left leg, placing it in-between her legs as she sat up and pushed herself away from him. Sanzo stood first and extended his arm without looking at her. She didn't respond, so he began to pull on his black shirt that Jack had thrown at him. Kasadey sat down on the small bench and held his clothes in his hands. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. Spike looked down at her. Kasadey's cheeks were slightly flushed, and she was chewing on her lower lip. "Jack likes to think every guy I bring in here is my boyfriend, and it gives him something to talk about and stuff. Besides, it means he'll put full effort into making the four of you look your best." She forced a smile onto her face.

****

****

          Sanzo noticed, and turned back towards the mirror. "So…?" he turned and razed his arms into the air. She nodded and smiled brightly. "Is that a good thing?" He mumbled.

****

****

          She laughed. "Yes," she poked at a white fuzzy on her hoodie. "It's called smiling, you should try it sometime…" She mumbled and sighed. "I'm going to go help Jack and explain what happened before he tells the others…our secret." Sanzo nodded and began to unbutton his shirt as she shut the door.

****

****

          Jack popped out from the side. "He doesn't take long…" He trailed off, whispering into her ear.

****

****

          Kasadey's green eyes widened and she nodded. "It's also because you shoved me inside Jack." She mumbled back. He narrowed his eyes. "Come on; let's get him some other things that he's going to need."

****

****

          He nodded. "What about hair?" He mumbled. "Is the redhead that walked in, really a redhead?"

****

****

          Kasadey nodded. "Isn't that color so great?!" She jumped up and down. "I don't think they need them, maybe a very slight trim for Gojyo, just to get rid of the split ends. As for the others, they seem okay." She blushed as she remembered Sanzo hovering over top of her.

****

****

          After two hours of shouting, laughing, changing and resizing Kasadey handed Jack the company card and waited for the four legends to waltz down the stairs in their new clothes. Mia can running down and jumped off the four to last step and skidded over. "Finished!" she danced, twirling in circles. "Can I get this for myself?" She held up a shirt and pair of pants. Kasadey smirked and nodded her head. Mia turned back, you can come down now!" She shouted.

****

****

          Goku popped his head around the corner and with a blush on his cheeks nodded and slowly stepped down the stairs. Goku was dressed in a pair of baggy tan pants help up with a black belt, along with an orange t-shirt. His hair wasn't changed. His shoes were vans, something simple, but new and fresh. Mia clasped her hands together and looked towards Jack.

****

****

          He arched and eyebrow and walked around him as he got onto the ground floor. "Nice job Mia." He cooed and ruffled Goku's hair. He hissed and scampered over to Mia and hid behind her.

****

****

          "Mia, make him stop." He ordered. "Use your magic stuff on him." He pointed towards Jack. Mia blushed, he had his arms around her lower waist and his head pressed up against her back.

****

****

          Kasadey smiled and waited for the next one to come down the staircase. It was Gojyo's turn. Dressed in a baby blue shirt, and black pants, his red hair was pulled back into s ponytail. The first four buttons on his shirt were undone and he had a single, thin, gold chain dangling around his neck. Kasadey smiled with satisfaction. "Much better than the cartoon pants." She grinned.

****

****

          Gojyo walked over and grinned warmly. "Really, am I that good looking?" He leaned into her. Kasadey pushed away quickly and walked towards Jack. "Karen you did a great job!" She waved towards the girl. She laughed and nodded her head.

****

****

          Hakkai and Sanzo followed. Hakkai wearing an outfit similar to Gojyo's except his shirt was yellow. Sanzo however, went through a drastic change. "Wow, you ditched the dress!" Mia grinned. He wore the black shirt and black pants. His hair was pulled back a little with a ponytail, the outfit made his eyes sick out.

****

****

          Jack took a bow as they all gaped his way. "You must give Kasadey some credit on this one." Jack walked over to Sanzo and nudged him in the side as Mia talked to the others. "Don't hurt her." He mumbled. Sanzo turned and looked over at him. "She might act tough, but it's just an act. She really seems to like you, so I don't want to see her walking around Tokyo by herself anymore." Jack jabbed him in the side. Sanzo gritted his teeth.

****

****

          He looked towards Kasadey who laughed as Goku shouted an insult towards Gojyo. "I won't hurt her." He mumbled and walked towards the counter.

****

****

          Hakkai sighed. "Where to now?" he mumbled.

****

****

          Kasadey's eyes lit up. "First I'm getting changed, and so is Mia, and they after lunch, we're going clubbing!" She grinned and took hold of Mia and dashed up the stairs. They both laughed and Jack sighed, shaking his head.

****

****

          Sanzo watched with dulled eyes. "So where are you all from?" He mumbled.

****

****

          They all turned and stared at him. "The past," they all muttered in unison.

****

****

          Jack nodded. "Hmm, there's a new one. Normally it's just people from other countries working on dropdown that she brings here. The past though, guess they got it to work then." He grinned. "If you'd like, there's a television in the back room with a couch, you can all sit down and watch something.

****

****

          Goku's eyes sparkled. "You know magic too?!" He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the back room.

****

****

          Sanzo rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't we be leaving?" Hakkai questioned. He looked towards the door and then up the stairs. Sanzo shook his head. Gojyo and Hakkai eyed him before shrugging their shoulders. "You're funeral."

****

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

****

          It was late afternoon; the sun would soon be setting as they walked towards the club, top of the line, with the best music, a great place to see the famous actors, or to get yourself known. "This is it." Kasadey pointed towards the door. A red carpet was laid out for people to walk down. She walked over to Sanzo and linked arms with him. "You're my project, and date for the evening." She stated and tugged him forward. The pulse of the music made his feet vibrate with each step he took. She stopped at the door. "Baker," she mumbled and pointed to the others behind her. The man nodded and waved them inside.

****

****

          Goku tugged as Mia's arm and leaned into her. "A secret magic word?" he mumbled.

****

****

          Mia smirked. "No, they only let certain people in here, and with Kasadey being with us, and with the job she has, she can get clearance into any place she wants.

****

****

          Sanzo swallowed as he walked in. Lights flashed quickly. The people seemed to be moving slowly, but in reality they were moving very quickly. It was very hot. People were brushing up against one another in a form of dance. The music was loud, but kept a beat to it.

****

****

          Kasadey tossed her hands into the air and started to sway lightly from side to side. She turned around and grinned at them all. "Our tables over here!" she shouted over the noise and walked away and towards the bar. Sanzo followed slowly behind along with Goku and Mia.

****

****

          "A peach sizzler…" She trailed off as Sanzo walked up behind her.

****

****

          "…and two of your strongest." He muttered.

****

****

          Kasadey's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" She hissed. "You can't have anything. Work would kill me!" She growled.

****

****

          Sanzo's eye began to twitch and he pushed her against the counter again. "Say it again, I dare you." He whispered into her ear.

****

****

          Her cheeks flushed and she bowed her head. "I was joking, you shouldn't get too angry, and you'll get kicked out. Hurry up, I want to dance some." She smiled, taking her drink and walking towards the table. Mia tugged on Kasadey's sleeve. "Hmm?" she questioned.

****

****

          Mia glanced towards the bar. "Could you get us something Kas`?" She mumbled.

****

****

          Kasadey arched an eyebrow up at them. "Something without alcohol, yes." She nodded. Mia narrowed her eyes. "Don't glare at me…" She rippled her lips together. Goku shrugged his shoulders.

****

****

          "Do they have food?" His eyes began to sparkle. Mia shook her head. "That sucks." He whined. Mia smiled. "Come on, I want to dance with you." She took his hands and the two jogged down a small flight of steps and headed towards the DJ's box to request a song. "I need a song that Kasadey can talk Sanzo into dancing too." She smiled. "I think I know one that they'll get good marks on." Goku frowned before giving on up thought and going along with Mia's plan.

****

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

****

          Kasadey swayed her hips lightly from side to side as she sipped from her drink. "What's that like?" Gojyo asked.

****

****

          Kasadey took a sip and thought. "Well," she licked her lips. "It's like Peach Soda with a buzz." She shrugged her shoulders and straightened when the song changed. She smiled and put down her drink. They were playing one of her favorite songs. Away, but The Toadies. "Sanzo, get up." She ordered. He swallowed his second four shot of gin and shook his head before looking at her. Four shots and he was already feeling a strong buzz wave over him. So much for what he was told when he was younger. She reached her hand down. "This is my favorite song, I want to dance, come on." She tugged at him. Sanzo nodded and got up walking slowly along with her. She swayed from side to side again. Bending her knees she turned around and faced him. Walking him onto the upper platform she razed her hand into the air slowly and leaned into his frame, rubbing up against him.

****

****

          Sanzo blinked and stood still, not knowing what to do. He was feeling dizzy, but wasn't going to fall down. "I'm sitting down—" She pushed him back and shook her head.

****

****

          "Come on now. You don't know how to sway to a beat even?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to dance. She pulled him down and bent her knees mid-sway.

****

****

          Sanzo shut his eyes and let out a puff of air as the gin took over him. He nodded his head and moved along with her, placing his hands on her hips. She smiled and nodded her head. Moving in she pressed her cheek against his. "Stop," he mumbled. She shook her head and grinned. "I'll kill you." Her smile reached from ear to ear.

****

****

          "You're too drunk." She cooed and sighed against the side of his neck. He shuddered. "You catch on fast." He turned and leaned her against the railing and eyed her. She stared into his violet eyes, with no fear, no change. She was still the same.

****

****

          He smirked. "Whatever…" he mumbled and leaned his head in the crook of her neck.

****

****

          She blushed fiercely. "Sa…Sanzo, you okay?" She ran her fingers through his hair incase he was just going along with everything, which in this case, was a big change.

****

****

          He shrugged his shoulders. "I think I'm going to be sick." He made a gagging reflex. Kasadey gritted her teeth and pushed him up and turned him towards the table.

****

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

****

          Gojyo and Hakkai were gaping in awe. For Sanzo to ever do something so…fun, it had to be the end of the world. Kasadey sat him down and told him to hang on as she ran to the bar to grab a small bag of ice and a bag incase he didn't get to the bathroom in time. "Not a word." He hissed his voice low and hateful.

****

****

          Gojyo snickered. "I'm going to see if I can still get a date in the future." He sighed as he saw a group of girls on the floor laughing and dancing to the music.

****

****

          Hakkai smiled and was content as he looked around. "She does something to you; I can tell just by the way you act around her. You never hesitated in the past, you'd just be rash without another thought, your thinking about your actions—" He threw up in the paper bag, seconds after Kasadey handed it to him.

****

****

          Kasadey grimaced and rubbed his back. He quickly shoved it away and she took the hint and grabbed her drink and sat beside Hakkai. "He shouldn't have taken those shots. Gin'll get you drunk fast." She sighed mumbling to Hakkai.

****

****

          He nodded. "I think that was the idea, but I don't think he wanted to throw up." He frowned.

****

****

          She laughed. "Alcohol's gotten stronger, and has a lot more verity to it nowadays." She sighed and looked out towards the dance floor she spit out her drink and coughed looking out. "Mia!" She hissed.

****

****

          Hakkai followed Kasadey's eyes. Mia had her arms around Goku's neck and as he leaned her into the back wall, and kissed her. "Well, everything here is a little unexpected tonight I think." Hakkai smirked and rubbed the back of his neck.

****

****

          Sanzo groaned. "I'll kill him…" he mumbled looking towards Mia and Goku.

****

****

          The shrill cry from Gojyo came from the left. The three turned as he came screaming back in no time and sat down in his seat, panting as he held his head in his hands. "Those girls…" he shuddered. "…they weren't girls…" His face was pale. "They were men in dresses." He whimpered.

****

****

          Kasadey laughed out and nodded her head. "Yeah, lots of things have changed…" She looked towards Sanzo who took out and ice cube and popped it in his mouth and began to suck on it idly, trying to get rid of the bad taste in his mouth. "Maybe it was a bad idea dragging you in here." She sighed. "You two help Sanzo while I grab the juvenile delinquents."

****

****

          Sanzo eyed her. The devil in carnet, deadly, beautiful, and mysterious all at once…

****

****

****

****

**^.^**** Yeah for chapter 4! ^.^ I think you'll like chapter 5! ::cackles::**


	5. And When Know One Looks Our Way

**Cover You Up**

****

****

**Chapter 5**

****

****

**By:** Rachel*

****

****

**Rated:** Pg-13

****

****

**Genre:** Romance/Comedy/Drama

****

****

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley@aol.com

****

****

**Web Address:** www.DoujinshiAdoptions.cjb.net

****

****

**Chapter 5 is here! Expect some cute-fluffiness here and there, with your needed drama and comedy as well. ^.^ REVIEW!**

****

****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki.

****

****

****

****

          Sanzo covered his mouth again. The cold air of the outside helped, but he still felt sick. Kasadey cupped her hands over her mouth and shivered. It was oddly cold outside. The winter air was bitter and harsh as they waited for the van to drive up and take them home. A home for the time being at least… "Here, chew on these. She handed Sanzo two Tums.

****

****

          Hakkai blinked. "I can drive." He mumbled. They all looked at him. "…or not…" he muttered and fixed his glass again.

****

****

          Kasadey smiled. "No-no, it's fine, but not tonight, I want to get home quickly so we don't run the risk of having Sanzo throw up over the dashboard and make the van stink." He snarled a reply and got in the divers' side door and leaned against the window again. "Shut your eyes and rest." She sighed and brushed his hair back. He snorted and shoved her hand away.

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

Goku glanced towards Mia who nodded her head. "See, its working." She grinned. "They're like a married couple already."

****

****

Goku blinked. "I don't think Sanzo _can_ get married, he's a monk." Goku mumbled. "Then again, if I say that to him, he'll probably hit me."

****

****

She laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder. Goku blushed and wrapped his arm around her. He looked towards Gojyo who smiled and winked at him. Sighing he looked towards Sanzo, what if he did like Kasadey? Not that he'd ever let it ever show, but what if he just happened to? He shut his eyes and rested against Mia and smile on his face. He was content. He didn't wanted to be like Gojyo with women; he wanted to stay with Mia for longer than one night, he wanted to do things other than what Gojyo did with them. He opened his eyes halfway at the next thought…was he in love with her?

****

****

Kasadey stared over at Sanzo as he let out hushed breaths of air; he really wasn't feeling good at all. She frowned as they reached the apartment. The lights were out all around them. She shuddered. "I think the powers out." She whined. She looked around and down the street. She shivered and rubbed her arms. Looking towards the thermometer it read minus five. She gritted her teeth. She had a right to be so cold. Hakkai and Gojyo helped Sanzo out and Mia and Goku walked inside together, holding hands.

****

****

"Finally back I see." Takeshi nodded. He eyed Goku as he laced his fingers with Mia's hand. He looked towards Sanzo and frowned. "You took Mia clubbing?" He mumbled.

****

****

Kasadey bowed her head. "I know, I shouldn't have, but well…" She trailed off and Takeshi nodded.

****

****

"It's fine with me; just don't let her mother find out." He shuddered at the very thought. Sumire would have a fit and would be screaming at Mia for hours on end until she swore she'd never go clubbing again.

****

****

          She shuddered. "Why's it so cold?" She noted Takeshi was in his winter coat.

****

****

          He grimaced. "Power and heat died about four hours ago. I'd get tons of blankets and share a bed with someone…" he pointed towards Sanzo and the others. Her face flushed.

****

****

          She grinned. "I'm sure Mia and Goku will enjoy that as well." Takeshi's completion aged by ten years and his color was chalk-white.

****

****

          He narrowed his eyes and glared towards Kasadey. "That's cute…real cute." He sneered. "Okay, fine. If she comes back and I feel something is different about my little girl, you and the four…" he growled. "You're all out of here."

****

****

          She blinked before nodding her head. "I'm surprised you're allowing this." She grinned looking towards them. "He's a very sweet kid, I'll hang him myself if he hurts her."

****

****

          Takeshi sighed, rubbing his face. He was tired and needed sleep. "I'm going to bed."

****

****

          She smiled. "Tell Sumire I say hello." She waved and she darted inside the elevator as the doors slid shut.

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

          Sanzo walked to the couch as they got inside Kasadey's apartment and flopped down. He sighed and shut his eyes and rubbed his face before sitting up. "We're sharing rooms to stay warm." Kasadey piped. "The heat and power are out, so either we share beds, or freeze to death in the night."

****

****

          Mia's eyes widened and she bowed her head and looked towards Goku. His head was bowed and his cheeks were flushed. She looked at Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo who equally stared back at her. "Cards it is then…" Gojyo looked towards Kasadey who nodded and grabbed a pack off of the top of the refrigerator. "Okay then, highest card gets to spend a night in bed with our lovely kidnapper." He cooed.

****

****

          Kasadey blushed. "Don't get any ideas…" She hissed. They looked at her before they each drew a card.

****

****

          Sanzo looked at his card and cringed. "The ace of spades!" Gojyo grinned.

****

****

          Hakkai arched an eyebrow. "Black and white Joker." He mused and showed them the card. They turned to Sanzo who's face had paled again.

****

****

          "Colored Joker." he mumbled. He turned and eyed Kasadey who nodded her head.

****

****

          She smiled. "Well, as long as you aren't throwing up on me, I'm fine with that." She mused.

****

****

          "You two get all the extra blankets then." She pointed to Hakkai and Gojyo who nodded and walked towards her closet and starred at all the sheets and blankets that she had.

****

****

          Goku pushed past them and walked over to Kasadey who was heading towards her room. "Kasadey…" he trailed off.

****

****

          She turned back. "What about Mia and me?" he mumbled.

****

****

          She blinked remembering that they were staying together. "You touch her, you're dead." She smiled. "Blankets are in the closet. Tell them you two are sharing three." He looked towards Mia and blushed at the thought and walked towards the others and tugged out three large blankets for them to share.

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

          Sanzo knocked on Kasadey's door. She opened it and let him in. "God, its cold in here." She shuddered. She was dressed in a t-shirt and fuzzy black pants. Sanzo was dressed in a pair of sweats that Jack had tossed at him, and a t-shirt.

****

****

          He nodded and fell onto her bed and pulled the covers over his shoulders. She smiled weakly and grabbed two more blankets and covered them on top of him. "Try anything, and you're going outside." She ordered.

****

****

          "I'd rather be outside." He hissed. He grimaced as she crawled over top of him and buried herself next him. She shivered repeatedly; he gritted his teeth and glared towards the back of her head. "Will you stop?" He muttered as she turned off the bedroom light. He really hated this, why didn't he just get up? Why didn't he toss her out? The questions came one after the other with no answer.

****

****

          "I can't help it." Her only warmth came along a small portion of her back that was pressed against his right arm. Sanzo rolled onto his back and growled. "Are you feeling any better?"

****

****

          He didn't answer at first. "If you weren't shivering I might be able to tell—" She rolled over and hugged his frame against hers. Her head rested in the crook of his right arm, while her right arm stretched over his torso. Her right leg draped over his right and she sighed, smiling at the new warmth that surrounded her. He gritted his teeth and his fingers gripped on her shoulders tightly. "Get off!" He bellowed.

****

****

          She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "No, you wanted me to stop shivering, so I'm holding onto you for warmth! Deal with the shivering and my dead body in the morning, or let me cling to you!" She hissed.

****

****

          Sanzo shouted out in frustration and let his arms gradually relax. "I hate you." He muttered.

****

****

          She sighed. "Yet again, your opinion and not anything about yourself." She shook her head in disappointment. "I'm surprised in you; I thought you'd at least tell me something. How about your parents? Are they very religious, is that why you became—"

****

****

          "Just shut up, and sleep." He muttered. His body was tense again.

****

****

          She sighed and snuggled into his frame before yawning quietly. "You're warm." She smiled and sighed as his arm landed on her back.

****

****

          Sanzo held his breath as she started to drift off. She smiled, and sighed clinging to him tightly. He couldn't help but admit her laying on him was keeping him warm, but did he like it…? He shook his head and let his arm rest on her back. It was the only way he'd keep it from falling asleep.

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

          Gojyo and Hakkai's eyes were wide as they heard Sanzo cry out. "Shit," Gojyo muttered. "Do you think that they're…" he trailed off.

****

****

          Hakkai shrugged his shoulders. "I doubt she'd get that close to him." He mumbled. "We're work, not play." He grabbed at the blankets her could and laid down nets to Gojyo. "Besides, Sanzo would more that likely kill her before he'd even try sleeping with her.

****

****

          He frowned. "He already tried to kill her, and failed." Gojyo turned towards the wall. "They're really quiet."

****

****

          Hakkai sighed. "Most likely because they're sleeping." He closed his eyes and curled his legs towards his chest and sighed at the warmth from all the blankets.

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

          Mia blushed. She'd borrowed some of Kasadey's cloths to wear to bed. Goku was in a pair of pants and a t-shirt. Wrapping the blankets around Mia, and himself he laid down on the couch with Mia on top of him. He sighed and shut his eyes. His face was bright red. He was thankful it was dark in the room. She slowly rested into his frame, her head against his chest; he knew she could tell his heart was racing. He bowed ran his fingers through her hair. "Goodnight." She leaned forward and kissed him again.

****

****

          Goku smiled weakly. "Night Mia," he sighed wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

          Morning came and the light shown through the sliding door windows. Mia yawned and sat up. Smiling she looked down at Goku who had his head turned to the side, his mouth slightly ajar. "Morning…" She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek as Gojyo and Hakkai walked in.

****

****

          They smirked and walked towards the island and sat down. "Morning you two." They said in unison.

****

****

          She blushed and laid back down quickly. It was still very cold both inside and outside. "Where's our beautiful cook this morning?" Gojyo wondered. He looked towards her room. "Looks like Sanzo's a bit more unmoral than we thought." He grinned.

****

****

          Hakkai sighed. "Go check on them if you're so interested in knowing what they're up to." He ordered.

****

****

          Goku yawned and sat up along with Mia. "Monkey, go check on your master and see if he's up yet or not..."

****

****

          He gritted his teeth. "I'm not a monkey, water-sprite!" He hissed. Gojyo sighed and pointed towards Kasadey's room. Goku got up in a huff and stormed off towards Kasadey's room. He slowed down as he reached the door. "…Sanzo…?" he whispered. His golden eyes widened as he saw the sight before him. Kasadey lay nestled in Sanzo's arms, his head rested against hers, and his arms locked around her lower waist. He shut the door and ran out into the kitchen. "They-they…!" He grabbed Mia and held her in his arms like Sanzo had been, except they were still standing up.

****

****

          Hakkai coughed. Gojyo blinked. "Were they dressed?" He arched an eyebrow towards the room. Goku nodded.

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

          Sanzo's eyes drifted open. He shivered, his face was cold. Yawning, he rolled to the right and turned Kasadey over with him. He sat up quickly and his face flushed. He gritted his teeth and shook his head. He didn't let her sleep in his arms all night, did he? He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists and stared at her as he rested his head into her pillow. She slept quickly, her soft lips parted, her bangs hung in her eyes. He shuddered and moved a little closer the lack or warmth wasn't comforting in the least.

****

****

          Giving up all hope he moved against her and rested his head in the cook of her left arm and did the same she had to him. His eyes were dull and lifeless. He wet his lips and shut his eyes tightly before relaxing in her arms. A smile crossed both their faces weakly. "Morning," she whispered. Her left arm landed on his back like he had done to her.

****

****

          Sanzo reeled back and narrowed his eyes in disgust. "What the hell did you do? Roll me into your arms while sleeping?" He cringed. She sat up with a wide grin across her face.

****

****

          "I was awake." She sighed. "You're _very_ gentle…" She teased. His face crinkled and he felt awkward. "Relax; I didn't mind…it was sweet."

****

****

          He shook his head and began to get up. She grabbed his hand and tugged him back down. "Stop it." He warned. She shook her head. She was always testing him, not caring how angry he became…

****

****

          "Close your eyes." She ordered him. He arched an eyebrow up at her. "Now." She hissed. He rolled his eyes and did as she asked. Her fingers reached up and raked through his blonde locks. "Where did your eye color go?" She sighed. "You all have different eye colors, Hakkai's is the only one that I've seen in this time that's still natural…but your eyes Sanzo they're so…" His violet eyes slid open. He was becoming very relaxed from the way she was running her fingers through his hair. His lips parted slightly. "Beautiful." She smiled and bowed her head.

****

****

          He turned away and looked towards the door. "Orphan," he mumbled. "I was an orphan, I was found in a river, floating in a basket. A local temple found me, and I was brought up there." He blandly spoke.

****

****

          Kasadey's eyes widened. Her smile was all she needed to say as she grabbed him and pressed her lips to his. Sanzo tensed and staid still as he stared at her tightly shut eyes. Her right hand was tangled in his hair as she ran her tongue over his lips. He shuddered and nodded slightly. His eyes hazed as she deepened their kiss. She sighed, letting out a quiet moan.

****

****

          He snapped back to reality and suddenly realized what was happening and who it was happening with. He pulled back and shoved her away quickly. "Sanzo…" She trailed off.

****

****

          He stood up and walked to the door. "It didn't happen." He spat and rubbed his mouth with the bottom of his shirt, before walking out of the room. Kasadey stared down at the floor and covered her mouth as tears laced her eyes.

****

****

          "It didn't…?" She questioned his words.

****

****

**Hope everyone liked this chapter!! +_+ She kissed him…he let her kiss him…well, sort of…+_+ READ + REVIEW!!**


	6. I'll Hold You Close

**Cover You Up**

****

****

**Chapter 6**

****

****

**By:** Rachel*

****

****

**Rated:** PG-13

****

****

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Comedy

****

****

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley@aol.com

****

****

**Web Address:** www.DoujinshiAdoptions.cjb.net

****

****

**Chapter 6 has arrived! I think everyone will be happy with this one. ^.^ At least, I am. ::cough:: Also, go to www.gensomadensaiyuki.net you can download the new Saiyuki Gunlock theme songs! (No, not Reload, but GUNLOCK'S THEME SONGS!) ::dances:: Don't get me wrong, you can get all the Saiyuki music off her site, but I really like the new theme song for some reason. It's better than Wild Rock…::shudderes:: I hate rap…and well, when I downloaded Wild Rock, I wanted to cry. ANYWAY, be sure to leave reviews after reading this chapter! I want to know what you think of the fluff, and stuff! ^.^**

****

****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki…or Sanzo…-_-'

****

****

****

****

****

          Sanzo shut the door to Kasadey's room and covered his mouth again. He bowed his head as he felt his face flush and as he saw Gojyo heading for the hallway, dove into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Gojyo snickered. "Oh, did you two get into a lover's quarrel?"

****

****

          Sanzo gritted his teeth. "Get the hell away." He hissed.

****

****

          Gojyo sighed and shook his head. "No need to be angry, you've just got to say you're sorry and hug her…I'll do it if you won't." He grinned as he heard a low, death filled growl from the other side of the door and headed towards Kasadey's room to make sure she was okay. "Hello, my dear…" He grinned and walked in. He blinked as he saw the tears in her eyes. "God, did he get you that upset?" He mumbled and ran his hand through his hair.

****

****

          She sighed. "I'm alright; did you and Hakkai sleep okay?"

****

****

          He shook his head. "I'm afraid Hakkai didn't make it through the night, he's still dead lying on the floor, we figured you'd drag him on out."

****

****

          Her face paled and she got up ready to leave the room and find Hakkai's dead body. "He can't be dead…"

****

****

          Gojyo started to laugh and shook his head. "You're really cute." He smiled. "I'm kidding, don't worry, he's out with Mia and Goku…who by the way we caught kissing again." He sighed. He looked towards her. "You're doing something to him."

****

****

          She blinked and sat down on the carpet. "To whom?" she asked.

****

****

          He grinned. "You should know, Sanzo. I've never seen him act this way. I don't know what you two did, but the fact that he'd even sleep in the same room as you has got to say something." he slurred his words together.

****

****

          She laughed and nodded her head. "We didn't do anything…" She frowned. "It didn't happen."

****

****

          Gojyo arched an eyebrow. "Ouch, is he that bad?" He laughed.

****

****

          Her face turned as red as a tomato. "No! No, it's not what you think, I was cold and he held me in his arms when we were—" The door opened and Mia walked in and handed placed Kasadey's clothes in the laundry basket. She sighed. "I'm going to go make us something to eat…"

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

          Sanzo tensed he could hear her footsteps as she walked down the hall. Sanzo narrowed his eyes. When did he start to recognize her footsteps? God he only knew her for two days… "Damn it." He shut his eyes as he pressed his hands against his lips. He wanted to kiss her… He shut his eyes tightly. "Damn it to hell!" he pounded his fist into the door. All he could picture were her lips against his and the way he'd held her while she slept. Everything that was going on was making his head spin.

****

****

          He hated everything, and everyone. He wanted to go home, a home he never knew. He wanted a normal life, a normal, boring life. A place where he could be alone, where no one could bother him… He pulled at the roots of his hair and gritted his teeth. It wasn't how he wanted it to be. "Sanzo?" he cursed, Kasadey was knocking on the door as he moved away. "Can I come in?"

****

****

          "If I said no, would it stop you?" He spat. _I don't want this._ He chanted over and over in his mind.

****

****

          "No, it wouldn't." She smiled despite the tears that were still in her eyes. "I didn't mean that." She sighed. "I'm sorry if I made things awkward, but I was just really happy, she finally listened to me, and opened up. If it makes you feel better, you're a good kisser…" She bowed her head and stared to walk away.

****

****

          He blinked and tensed. Had he even kissed her back? _I don't need anyone. _He muttered over and over in his mind. "You aren't one, so it balances out." He spat and pushed past her.

****

****

          Kasadey's face flushed and she clenched her fists. "You…" She hissed. "You take that back!" She cried out.

****

****

          He turned back just in time and dodged her fists. "I won't." he muttered.

****

****

          She growled. "You're lying, and you know it!" She lunged at him and clung to his back. Her arms gripped around his neck and she stared to choke him. He gargled out a muttered curse and stared to reel back, trying to fend her off.

****

****

          "I…hate…" he coughed. "…you…!" he gagged before she lost grip and he sent her overtop of the couch and onto the floor. Her head flew back and cracked against the corner of the table. She cried out in pain before bending forward and holding her head in pain.

****

****

          "Ga…" She trailed off and shuddered. Everyone had stopped moving. She shuddered again as she struggled to hold back tears. Sanzo eyed her.

****

****

          Hakkai sighed. "Another graceful incident thanks to the great Sanzo." He walked towards Kasadey. "Are you okay?"

****

****

          She shuddered again. "It hurts." She shuddered and looked up at Sanzo as tears rolled over the sides of her cheeks. His face was cold, and emotionless. She bowed her head and brushed past him. "Bastard." She muttered, low under her breath.

****

****

          His eyes darkened and he walked to the sliding doors, and despite the bitter cold stepped outside. "She hates you." Goku mumbled a frown on his face.

****

****

          Sanzo shrugged his shoulders. "Good, we feel the same way now." He bitterly spat back. _I want to be alone…_

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

          Long nails clawed at the thrown that sat up on a mountain, covered in snow and ice. "What do you mean some of them are still alive?" A dark, shrill voice hissed.

****

****

          The man bowed his head. "I'm sorry my lord, but you didn't kill them all, some of them weren't in the building, they brought the Sanzo party to this time sir." He curled his shoulders forward and cowered in fear.

****

****

          The nails dug deep into the wood and a growl left the man's lips. "Damn it!" He bellowed. "Be gone!" He shouted and the man in front of him disappeared emitting a horrid cry of pain and anguish. "I kill them…"

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

          He paced back and forth. Her lips against his, his racing heart, the urge to hold her and the urge to strangle her were all raging emotions. He hated her for making him feel this way. "I hate her!" He screamed out, his voice echoed and a dog began to bark. "I   H-A-T-E   H-E-R!" He screamed at the top of his lounges.

****

****

          "Shut up buddy, get a grip and move on!" A man from the building across hissed. Sanzo gritted his teeth and flicked the guy off in anger. "Yeah, same to you!" the manga cursed him off before slamming his sliding door shut. Sanzo fell onto the chair next to him and held his head in his hands. What was she doing to him? What was he doing to himself? I hate her… His own thoughts were starting to be filled with doubt. He felt guilt for making her cry, but that kiss was the main thing on his mind. How could he let himself go like that? He shrugged his shoulders. So what? He'd kissed her back, a normal male reaction, right? He threw his arms into the air and let out a cry of frustration. He could no longer feel his body; he'd gone numb from the cold. Soon hyperthermia would set in. He nodded his head; he'd die in his sleep at least.

****

****

          "Will you stop barking already? You're going to send the cops after you if you don't shut up…bastard." Kasadey poked her head outside and stared at him with a look as cold as ice.

****

****

          He shook and snapped his head around to return her ice filled expression. "Don't talk. Just leave me be…"

****

****

          She grunted. "_Fine_, but I'm not going to chisel your dead corps off the chair when you freeze to it!" She stuck her tongue out and slammed the door shut behind her.

****

****

          Sanzo hissed and dug his heels into the porch, what was it about her that drove him up a wall? "I've got to get out of here…" He stomped back in. "We're leaving!" He shouted out with his eyes closed.

****

****

          Kasadey spooned in a bite full a cantaloupe into her mouth. She turned her head to one side before grinning. "Why shout, I'm the only one here…" She cooed. "I sent the others out with Mia and her father for a little bit more sightseeing, I hope you don't mind."

****

****

          Sanzo's left eyebrow twitched before his violet eyes and his blood began to boil as he turned towards Kasadey. "You…you're…you're evil." He hissed.

****

****

          Kasadey's cheeks flushed slightly before she burst into spits of laughter. "I can't believe you just said that _I'm_ evil!" She cried out, holding her side as she rolled off the stool and onto the floor. "That's so great…" She sighed.

****

****

          He stared at her long and hard. "You're head, it doesn't hurt?" He blandly spoke as he ventured towards the fridge.

****

****

          She rolled her eyes. "It hurts like hell; I'm just choosing to ignore the pain." She sighed. "You can at least say you're sorry."

****

****

          He shook his head. "I will not. You jumped on me; I just tossed you onto the couch. You shouldn't have kept rolling." He snarled.

****

****

          Kasadey sighed. "You're still the thrower, so in turn; you're the one who was the lead cause to my injury." She stuck her tongue out and wrapped a blanket around her frame. She bowed her head suddenly and her smile faded.

****

****

          Sanzo watched as she shuddered. He narrowed his eyes. "Kasa—"

****

****

          She shuddered again. "Sanzo," she covered her mouth weakly and rubbed her face with her free hand. "Promise me that after I take you back to Drop Down that you'll stop the one who killed everyone." She looked up, and Sanzo's lips parted.

****

****

          Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she bowed her head again quickly trying to stop them from falling. "I…" He didn't know what to say. Stop who, killed who, what could the four of them do?

****

****

          Her nose was stuffy, and she sniffled before slinking off her stool and stumbling towards the hall. "I'm sorry, I—"

****

****

          Sanzo quickly walked towards her and walked along her side. She looked up at him. He arched an eyebrow. "You could have a concussion, I can't leave you alone."

****

****

          Kasadey smiled brightly and jogged the last few feet towards her room. "You can be sweet when you put some effort into it." She poked him in the cheek. "Get changed into your bathing suit, I feel like going in the hot tubs downstairs after cracking my head into the corner of a table." She hissed a smile wide across her face.

****

****

          Sanzo swallowed and slowly walked towards his room. He shut the door behind him and shut his eyes tightly. She had done it again. He wanted to be next to her. When she was crying, it was like she was calling to him, begging for him to hold her. He'd held himself back of course. No, he couldn't do this to himself, he wouldn't let it happen. He'd sworn that he'd never… "Damn it!" He turned around and banged his right foot into the door and began to undress and changed into his black swim trunks. He sighed and looked at his clothes. Other than some scattered color here and there, Jack seemed to have liked the color black. He shrugged his shoulders and stared at himself in the mirror. His violet eyes stared deep into the back of his mind. "Love…?" He breathed.

****

****

          Kasadey smiled brightly. "You love it?!" Sanzo jumped in surprise and shook his head. "Don't lie…you know Jack's got good taste in clothing."

****

****

          He blinked as she handed him a towel. He wrapped it around his waist. Looking ahead and straightened as Kasadey's slipped off her frame and fell to the ground. His lips parted again and he felt the thoughts in the back of him mind begin to boil to the surface. "Damn it…" She muttered and picked up the light blue towel. She was in a two piece bikini. A dark brown with light pink pokeadots dotted throughout. His head turned to the side as she stood up and looked at him before looking away. She blinked and turned back to him quickly. She wrapped the towel around her in lightening speed. "Were you checking me out?" She asked, shocked with her own words.

****

****

          His lips closed and he stood straight again and stared at her in a daze. The bathing suit could be considered more like string rather than actual clothing. He shook his head. "A little surprised that something like that's legal, that's all. He looked at her frame covered in the towel as he started too walked out of the room. She grabbed his arm and Sanzo reeled back as she pinned him against the back of his bedroom door as it slammed shut. "What the hell—"

****

****

          She snarled and jabbed him in the stomach. He coughed and gritted his teeth. His arms reached out and he clawed at her shoulders. "Don't lie!" She hissed. "You know, I thought you had some sense of respect for women!" She started to strangle him. "In the end, all men are the same!" She pulled him back and shoved him into the door again.

****

****

          "Damn you!" He pushed forward and sent her to the floor. She spent no time tripped him up and sending him down with her. Kasadey flipped him over and sighed, a smile on her face as she sat on top of him. Sanzo shut his eyes as they began to wander. He coughed. "Your chest…" he mumbled and turned his head away.

****

****

          Kasadey frowned as she saw his flushed cheeks and looked down. She cursed and fixed her top that had moved over too far. "It's your fault…"

****

****

          He grunted and shoved her off him. "You shouldn't accuse people of _checking you out_." He spat. He stood up and she handed him his towel that had fallen off. "Give me your hand." He muttered and looked away as he helped her to her feet.

****

****

          She sighed. "There you go again, being the perfect guy." She nudged him in the side a wicked grin and her face. She sighed. "You should be cute like that more often; you'd be a lot more popular." She held onto his hand and pulled him towards the apartment door.

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

          Shocked and speechless Sanzo followed Kasadey without a fight. He blinked as the strong smell of chlorine filled the air. "What's that smell?" he pouted and forwarded his eyebrows.

****

****

          She smiled. "It's the swimming pool, the smell is the chlorine, it helps keep the water sanitary." She sighed and linked arms with his and leaned her head into his shoulder.

****

****

          Sanzo gave up with his fight with her and allowed the contact. He nodded his head. "Is that where we're going?" He arched and eyebrow up at her as they passed through a second set of double doors.

****

****

          She bit her lip. "Well, we can if you want. It's mainly a lap pool, but I want to go to the hot tubs first, if you don't mind."

****

****

          Sanzo frowned, and nodded his head. "Its fine, I don't care either way." He shut his eyes as she let go and said a silent prayer. She skipped ahead and opened the doors to the left of him.

****

****

          "Welcome to paradise!" She sighed and walked into the large empty room. "Good, no one else is here." She mumbled. "The power was out, but the water should still be warm, and besides, the one of the far left, Takeshi had set up on the generator." She nodded her head. "Don't tell anyone, only his family and I know that one."

****

****

          He blinked. "Generator…" He blinked at the foreign word.

****

****

          She sighed. "Never mind, it just helps generate power, that's all. She opened the top and smiled as her face was greeted with a wave of steam" She grinned and tugged off her towel.

****

****

          Sanzo found his face flushing again. He bowed forward and laid his towel on the steps and waited for Kasadey to go inside. She let out a small whine as the hot water burned her cold skin she smiled and sighed shivering as she sank into the water. Sanzo swallowed and stared at the tub. It was odd, compared to what he was picturing, not just a metal tub, but a blue one, dotted with white and black dots. It wasn't made of metal either. His fingers ran over the surface, smooth and clean. He sighed and swung his leg over and stepped in. His eyes widened as he put presser on his right leg and slipped, falling face first.

****

****

          Kasadey cried out as his arms clung to her and dragged her under the water with him. He gasped for air as he came to the surface and sighed, as he relaxed against another soft surface. He narrowed his eyes and needed himself against it and let his eyes close. "You're right this is comfortable…"

****

****

          Kasadey smirked and sighed shaking her head. "I can't believe you fell in." She frowned. He had his body in her lap, and his head resting in the crook of her neck. "I'm not a seat, you know." She mumbled.

****

****

          Sanzo's eyes opened and quickly and he pushed away from his soft seat in embarrassment. He shut his eyes quickly as he found himself on a smooth curved out seat and sighed. "I didn't expect this thing to be slippery."

****

****

          She laughed. "Dork," she sneered. His eyes opened and he looked at her blankly. "I'm teasing." She sighed, and sank her head under the water. A smile crossed her lips and Sanzo found the thoughts in his mind pressing at his temples. He jumped and moved away as her foot brushed against his chest. He grimaced and jumped again as a strong force pushed the water against his back. Kasadey laughed as she gazed upon his startled figure. "Relax; I just turned the jets on." He did as she asked and settled back down. Kasadey became frigidity. Sanzo looked at her with a questionable look.

****

****

          "What is it now?" He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. She was right, this was helping him relax. He shut his eyes and let his head roll back against the headrest.

****

****

          She eyed him. "You need to be more relaxed, more often. You're always tense, and uptight about every little thing, you never speak your mind, and you just shut up when you're being over run by someone you're intimidated by." She sank back under before Sanzo could say a word.

****

****

          He was the one with the problems? He sat up as Kasadey came back to the surface. She rubbed her face, and spat out the water that dripped over her lips. He blinked. "What?" he mumbled.

****

****

          She sighed. "Just talk more, and be more open with people, then they'll listen to you more." She waved him towards her. "Turn around, and sit on the seat next to me." He narrowed his eyes as he turned and floated over next to her. "Now, just close your eyes and relax." He did so and tensed as her fingers gripped onto his shoulders and applied pressure. "Stop tensing up, I'm just rubbing your shoulders." She hissed. He tried to relax more. She pressed her fingers into the back of his neck, rubbing out the knots that were tensing him up. His lips parted and she smiled when she saw a look or mirth on his face. He rolled his head forward, and his hair fell into his face, dripping into the warm water. The smell of roses from the scented bubbles filled the air and he let out a quiet groan. He shut his lips and his eyes opened.

****

****

          Kasadey wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her head against his back and kissed his right shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry…you can hit me again…or whatever you want, just—" she sighed. "Can we stay like this for a little while?"

****

****

          He swallowed and shut his eyes tightly. What was she doing to him? With shaking hands he covered hers with his own and nodded his head. "I won't hurt you." He whispered. She hugged him even tighter. He felt his heart wrench. "Why me?" he pleaded.

****

****

          She opened her eyes as a tear rolled off her cheek and mixed with the water in the hot tub. She sighed and turned him around to face her. "It's your eyes." She smiled as his eyebrows arched upwards as he saw the tears in her eyes, he tried to look away. "How can you not want to hold someone with eyes that sad?" She clenched her fists. He looked at her with every question in the world. Her hands went to his face and he swallowed and shut his eyes again as she ran her fingers over his face. He pressed her left hand against his face and exhaled. Moving closer she leaned into towards him and pressed her forehead against his. "Thank you." She whispered. Sanzo's eyes widened and he gazed into her emerald green eyes as she pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. He didn't fight back, he no longer could…

          _I need her… _A fading thought ran through his mind.

****

****

****

**Be sure to review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	7. Kiss You Twice

**Cover You Up**

****

****

**Chapter 7**

****

****

**By:** Rachel

****

****

**Rated:** PG-13

****

****

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Comedy

****

****

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKileyaol.com

****

****

**Web Address:** www.DoujinshiAdoptions.cjb.net

****

****

**Read Review. Also, for the comment about them brushing their teeth, yes…they did, I have it implied when they're getting changed. Basically getting ready as well. ::cough:: sorry for the mix-up there! ::bows::**

****

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.**

****

****

**_....._**

****

****

          Sanzo walked down the hall in silence. His hand was held by Kasadey's as she stared straight ahead. His fingers burned, and he swallowed, and let out a hushed sigh. Kasadey sighed. "If you didn't want to hold hands, you could have said so." She turned to him and shook her head.

****

****

          She let go and Sanzo raised his head to look towards her as she stepped ahead and opened the door. He wet his lips and exhaled. "I…" He frowned as he stood next to her.

****

****

          She smiled and leaned towards him. "Yes?" She arched an eyebrow up at him.

****

****

          He sighed. "Well," he sighed. "Can you not tell the others about this?" He walked past her as she held the door open for him.

****

****

          She blinked. "Well, I not allowed too have relations with anyone I work with to begin with." She mumbled.

****

****

          Sanzo looked back at her. "What about that guy?" Sanzo mumbled.

****

****

          Kasadey sighed. "Kiga and I got caught. He was demoted, and so was I, but it would only last until we broke it off. So I took the chance to run from something I didn't want." She bit her lower lip. I felt bad, just cutting it off like I did, but that's in the past, I don't like to dwell on those things." She nodded her head and ran towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

****

****

          Sanzo nodded and grabbed a smaller towel out of the closet and rubbed his hair dry before glancing at her briefly. "You do that." He walked towards his room.

****

****

          She looked into his violet eyes. "You know…" Her cheeks flushed. "It's a two person shower, it was made to save water, and all…so…" She stopped before she began to ramble.

****

****

          Sanzo swallowed as she looked back up. His lips curved into a smile and his eyes were warm. Her heart raced. "Maybe later…" He sighed and walked into his room and shut the door behind him. She covered her mouth and cursed shaking her head.

****

****

          "Stupid!" She hissed her voice low, and harsh. What was she doing? She walked into the bathroom and shut the door, she shivered as she turned on the shower water and began to undress.

****

****

**_....._**

****

****

          Sanzo rolled his head back and tapped the back of his head against the door. The smile faded and he groaned covering his face with the towel, he slid down the door and covered his lips with his hand. They were lips that she wanted to kiss. His eyebrows narrowed together and he let out a hushed breath. Lips that he wanted to kiss her with. He stood and reached for the doorknob. He wanted to kiss her, at least one more time before she got in the shower. He nodded dropped the towel and ran towards the bathroom in quick strides. "Kasadey!" he called as he opened the door.

****

****

          She tensed and turned towards the open doorway. She covered the front of herself with a towel as she watched him take large gulps of air. "I…" Her hands shook before she let out a loud cry and jumped for the door, slamming it shut. "You!" she screamed. "You bastard, how dare you! You couldn't even knock first?!"

****

****

          Sanzo stood, stiff as stone. His face red, he clenched his fists. "I'm sorry." He whispered, resting his right hand on the door, he knocked quietly. He looked up as the door opened slowly. Kasadey had wrapped the light green towel around her frame as she stood in the doorway in question.

****

****

          "Yes?" she asked. Her face was bright red.

****

****

          Sanzo's eyes held the warmth that he'd secretly been longing for. She allowed it to happen, allowing his heart to swell past its rupturing point. He couldn't hold back. He leaned forward and tangled his feelings in her hair and pressed his lips to hers. His eyes shut as her arms fell to her side. He stumbled inside and pressed her against the counter as she let him deepen the kiss. He let out a gasp as he pulled back and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Swear to me something Kasadey." He whispered into her right ear. His arms held her closer than he'd ever held anyone.

****

****

          She trembled in his embrace as she heard the tone of his voice. "Sanzo—"

****

****

          He shook his head and pressed her against the counter even more. "Whatever you brought me here to do, I, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai will do the job alone. Not with Kiga, or his men, and especially not _you_." He stared at himself in the mirror she he held her, shuddering frame. "Please, swear to me. I can't…" He shut his eyes as she nodded her head.

****

****

          "I swear to it." She smiled and pushed him back. She lifted his chin and stared into his eyes. "I swear to you Sanzo, I…" She shut her eyes. "I'll keep my distance when the time comes." He nodded and smiled and kissed her again before holding her close again. She sighed. "I know this isn't the best time to ask questions, and I don't like to talk about my past, but maybe it'll help you if you talk things out?"

****

****

          Sanzo pushed her back. His face was pained as he looked into her eyes. He shook his head. "You can't ask me that." He muttered. His eyes narrowed. "Never talk about my past, it's an unwanted memory—"

****

****

          "They were on their backs, laying side by side."  Kasadey sat down and placed a second towel in her lap as she crossed her legs. "My father was holding my mother's left hand, they were covered in blood." She shut her eyes. "I walked into the room, even though Kiga begged me not to. I had to see them. I knew, because of my damned job, I knew right away they had never seen it coming. Whatever it was that killed them, was cowardly enough to get them from behind…" She covered her mouth. Sanzo stared down at her in shock. "The worst part was that I asked them to work that day so that Kiga and I could go to a water park." She screamed out, tears rolling off her cheeks.

****

****

         He got onto his knees and turned her face towards his. "You didn't know." He mumbled. "It's okay, because, you didn't know. Think of it this way, if you hadn't gone with Kiga that day, we wouldn't have met…" He smiled as she leaned into him and punched him in the side. He rested his head on hers as she crawled into his lap slowly. "It was raining that night. The clouds hung thick in the sky, lightning flashed, flowed by loud cracks of thunder." He bowed his head. "I was found in a river as a little baby, so I never knew my parents, or my birth name." His fingers ran through his hair as she stared at the pale blue shower curtain. "I was raised at a shrine, the Sanzo persist at the time raised me like his own. Teaching me how to live, and how to be the next Sanzo persist." He sighed. "I was made fun of and ridiculed for looking so odd all through my childhood. To the point where they threw me in the river I was found in and threw rocks at me. Kouryu, the river rat…" he sighed. "That's what they used to call me." He rested his head against hers. "I woke up to his loud writhing cry of pain. I ran as fast as my feet could take me, but I was too late. I couldn't save him."

****

****

**_....._**

****

****

          **Stumbling forward he fell to his knees and shook his master's shoulder lightly. "Master, please wake up…" He trailed off as he noticed the blood covering his hands. He shook him again. "Master, please! It's okay, they left…" He looked around and noticed they'd taken his scripture from him. Kouryu shut his eyes and slowly reached over and checked his master's pulse. He fell back and let his unshed tears fall. "You can't be dead, you can't be dead!" he shouted and gripped at his arm. "Master…father, you can't be dead." He cried silently as the other monks ran into the room. He turned slowly as they shined a light on him. "…I couldn't save him." He whispered.**

****

****

**_....._**

****

****

          Kasadey pulled back to look at him. "How old were you?" She sniffled and rubbed her face with her hands after making sure her towel wouldn't fall off.

****

****

          Sanzo frowned. "Eleven," he smiled as she leaned into him. "It's okay, it was in the past."

****

****

          She nodded slowly as her lips brushed against his. He shivered and she smiled as his fingers tangled in her hair and pulled her lips against his. He sighed into her mouth as they deepened their kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck while he started to teeter towards the area carpet on the floor. "Sure you don't want to get in?" Sanzo smiled against her lips as she rested into his arms and shut her eyes.

****

****

          He swallowed. "Tempting…" He mumbled. "I think I'll wait and get in after you're done." He sighed, shutting his eyes. He tensed as the door opened; he turned and stared into a pair of red eyes.

****

****

          Gojyo smirked as he saw the seen. Kasadey with her legs around Sanzo's waist, sitting in his lap with a towel on, and Sanzo in his bathing suit holding her close to him. "Well, you should have at least had the bathroom light on." He grinned as Sanzo flicked him off. "Be gentle with her…" He cooed and shut the door behind him.

****

****

          Gojyo frowned and covered his mouth. His cheeks flushed, and his heart wrenched. He didn't want to like her, but he did. He couldn't help but be a little upset with Sanzo for this one. Hakkai walked by and paused as he saw Gojyo standing at the bathroom door in a daze. "Is there a line…?" he trailed off, arching an eyebrow up at him.

****

****

          He shook his head. "No, but knock first, or you'll see Sanzo and Kasadey going at it—" The door opened and Sanzo checked Gojyo into a wall. Sanzo's face was red and he quickly walked into his room and shut the door.

****

****

          Kasadey poked her head out. "Gojyo, tell the other's that I'm getting in the shower. The door doesn't lock…" She mumbled, her cheeks were red

****

****

          Gojyo grinned. "Sure babe." He winked and she tensed. He shrugged his shoulders and walked into the living room.

****

****

**_....._**

****

****

          Goku sighed and fell onto the couch. "You want a soda?" Mia asked him.

****

****

          Goku nodded. "That'd be great, thanks Mia-chan." He smiled warmly and she laughed and grabbed a Sprite and a Coke for Goku. She sat beside him as Gojyo walked out. Goku smiled and snuggled next to her, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

****

****

          She smiled and leaned into him as she sipped from her soda. "Love birds, no going into the bathroom, our hostess is taking a shower." He sighed. Hakkai nodded his head.

****

****

          "It's too bad your dad's van ran out of gas, I was having fun touring around." Hakkai sighed.

****

****

          Mia sighed. "I think it was more the fact that he wasn't very comfortable with Goku and I sitting next to each other and being so close more so than it was him running out of gas…" Goku squirmed around in discomfort.

****

****

          Gojyo snickered. "Don't get to close Goku…she's just so young." He laughed as Goku turned as red as a beat.

****

****

          Mia turned her head to one side. "How old are you…?" She questioned.

****

****

          Goku coughed. "Well," he mumbled. "You see, I look young and everything, but give or take a few hundred years, I am your age." He bowed his head.

****

****

          She blinked. "I see…" He lowered his head, waiting for her to move away, but all she did was move closer and kiss him on the cheek. He looked up. "You're pretty cute for such an old guy." She grinned as Gojyo and Hakkai snickered.

****

****

**_....._**

****

****

          Sanzo touched his lips against and sighed shutting his eyes and rolling his head back. It was like the world was lifted off of his shoulders. His relief was Kasadey, she helped keep him at ease, yet she also drove him insane. Everything, each touch, each kiss, he wanted it all. "I…" He tensed as he heard her quickly job past him and into her room. Should he follow her, is that what she'd want? Is it what he wanted? Sanzo shut his eyes. He spent no time waiting for the okay and dove into the bathroom to take a quick shower himself. The water was hot and warm; he smiled weakly and spat out the water that filled his mouth. He rubbed his face as he washed the shampoo out of his blonde locks. He shuddered; he missed her being against him though. He slid down the shower wall and let the water pound onto the top of his head. He drew his knees to his chest and shook his head. "I couldn't…" He mumbled before climbing out and wrapping a towel around himself.

****

****

          He staid in his room for hours on end, just sitting on his bed and staring blankly up at the ceiling… What did he have to do, what was it that Kasadey did to him? He shut his eyes and raised his right arm into the air and grasped as the world he longed to return to. The world he wanted to run to, run away to just so he could escape this wrenching feeling.

****

****

          The door opened and light flowed through the doorway followed by long locks of crimson hair, and the most vibrant green eyes he'd ever seen. "You look bored." She stated simply, taking a seat on his bed. Sanzo rolled his eyes as he pulled on a black turtleneck sweater over his bare chest. He turned to Kasadey who nodded with satisfaction. "You look handsome in that."

****

****

          Sanzo swallowed and eyed her as he sat on the bed beside her. "I'm assuming you want something."

****

****

          She arched an eyebrow up at him. "Who says I want something, I came to tell you that your dinner is ready. I ordered pizza; I was surprised that they'd drive in the weather outside. There's already three feet outside." She leaned towards him, and he moved away. "It's going to get cold if you don't eat. I ordered seven pizzas under Goku's request; I'll split the last one with you." She tugged at the sleeve on his sweater. He grimaced and pulled away from her and shut his eyes.

****

****

          "I'm going to go to sleep." He muttered, and rolled onto his side.

****

****

          She smirked. "Sleeping in that…hmm, you're weirder than I thought Sanzo." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Here, Hakkai said you'd like this." She handed him a copy of the newspaper. He turned and eyed it. "I'll be out in the living room…hurry out, or I'll eat it all." He snorted and she grinned. "I heard that Sanzo…" She walked out and shut the door behind her.

****

****

**_....._**

****

****

          Gojyo was standing in the hallway. He stared at Kasadey and her red hair. She turned and jumped, not expecting him to be standing there. He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. "Didn't mean to startle you," he sighed.

****

****

          "Don't hate Sanzo for the way he acts, it only means you're on his mind." He sighed as she stopped and eyed him. "You're really sweet, did you know that?"

****

****

          She nodded her head weakly. "You're a player, did you know that?"

****

****

          His smile reached from ear to ear. "Now, how can you say that? You don't even know me." He leaned towards her and pinned her against the wall. He eyed her hair again. "How…?" He mumbled.

****

****

          She narrowed her eyes in question. "How what?" she mumbled.

****

****

          He gritted his teeth. "Your hair, it's the same color as mine, but you're not half demon." He whispered. He shuddered and hit his fist into the wall.

****

****

          She arched her eyebrows up. "If this has been bothering you so much, why didn't you say something?" She shook her head and patted his left cheek.

****

****

          He gritted his teeth. "Sorry," he mumbled before leaning into her and pressing his lips to hers. Kasadey tensed before she felt her heart shatter.

****

****

          "Kasadey…" Sanzo stopped as he turned to see Kasadey leaning against a wall, Gojyo leaning over her, his lips against hers. Gojyo pulled back and turned, his face paled and he bowed his head. Sanzo swallowed and walked past them both in silence. His eyes dull, he lit up a cigarette and walked outside.

****

****

          Kasadey pushed Gojyo back. "I'm sorry, Gojyo…I love him." She covered her mouth before tears laced her eyes. "Sanzo, stop!" she called out and ran towards the sliding door.

****

****

          Gojyo sighed, shaking his head. "I always pick the wrong girl at the wrong time…" He muttered and walked back into his room.

****

****

**A little added conflict there for ya… What will happen next chapter?! Will they finally find out their mission, will Sanzo forgive Kasadey for what he saw? Are they destined to be torn apart in the end?! ::head spins:: RR!! **


	8. And Love You Forever

**Cover You Up**

**Chapter 8**

**By:** Rachel

**Rated:** R

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Comedy

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKileyaol.com

**Web Address:** www.DoujinshiAdoptions.cjb.net

**Yeah for chapter 8! I think you'll all enjoy this one! Romance and drama, all thrown into one jaw dropping chapter of _Cover You Up_! .' READ REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki.

          She was right. It was snowing out, and snowing hard. He shuddered as the cold stabbed through his body, like a thousand needles. He couldn't stay out long, unless he wanted to die. He didn't care either way. He took a long drag from his cigarette. He tossed his lighter over the side of the deck and cursed at the biting cold. He tensed as the door slid open. "Go." He growled.

          Kasadey shook her head. "If anything, you should leave, it's my place." She crossed her arms as he kept his head down low. "Sanzo, you saw…you know what you saw. I wasn't kissing him Sanzo!" Her voice echoed in the eerie silence the loomed over the globe. She shuddered. "Will you at least let me look you in the eyes?!" She screamed and ran forward, hitting her fists into his chest. "Sanzo, I don't want you to hate me. Never hate me, please Sanzo…" She shivered and shook. She sighed as he didn't push her away. "You're warm."

          He shut his eyes. "Get away from me, or I'll kill you." She tensed. His voice was dark and loathing.

          She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

          **Dark, loneliness, betrayal, and hatred…**

          His teeth were bared and he dug his fingers into her shoulder. She whimpered out in pain. He grinned. "Sanzo, stop it!" She shouted when it really started to hurt. "I didn't kiss him!" She slapped him across the face. He stopped, and let his arms fall to his side. His cigarette fell from his cold, blue lips. He was numb, and if she left now, all he would have to do is shut his eyes, never again to see the rising sun. Tears rolled off her cheeks and froze halfway down her face. He gritted his teeth and looked away. "Sanzo, please…you heard me didn't you?" Sanzo shook his head.

          He snorted and nodded his head. "You think a Sanzo Priest could ever love someone?" He laughed in her face. "I love no one Kasadey, and I never will." He muttered.

          She shoved him into the sliding door. He grunted as his head cracked against the back. "Damn you." She growled. "All because you're a priest you think you can talk like that to anyone, don't you? Who says a priest can't fall in love, maybe he doesn't mean too, but…I know some of them do." She shook her head. "Get out of my apartment. _Now_." She pointed to the door. "Good luck living in this damned cold, maybe if you're lucky a shelter will let you in—"

          Sanzo grabbed her and shoved her into the door and kissed her again. He wiped away the tears that were frozen to her face, and marveled at the way she fit in his arms. He pulled back and turned away from her. "Go," he mumbled.

          She gritted her teeth. "If you think that's how you can get me to shut up every time I get angry with you, you're mistaken." She bared her claws. Sanzo took a deep breath and before falling into her arms. She looked down at him in surprise. "Sanzo…?" She mumbled. She shook him lightly. "Sanzo, get off me you dumb—"

          He didn't move. "Kasadey…" he whispered. "I'm okay, go in without me." He mumbled and struggled to sit down.

          She gripped onto him. "Sanzo, oh my god, are you okay?" She pulled him back and he started to shiver. "Sanzo, damn it!" she cursed and tugged him inside. He fell onto the kitchen floor and curled into a shivering ball on the floor. His fingers were frostbitten along with his face. Red blotches stained his cheeks, and his fingers were turning dark blue. He gargled out her name as she grabbed the blankets off the couch. "Hakkai, someone help me!" She screeched. She pounded on Hakkai and Gojyo's doors.

          Hakkai opened it quickly, his right eyebrow arched upwards. "Please, can you help me with Sanzo?" She jogged into the bathroom. "He needs to get warmed up fast; he has really bad hypothermia!" She ran into the bathroom and tossed the spare blankets onto her bed. Turning on the hot water she cursed; only cold streamed out. Gojyo stood in the doorway. She turned back and sighed. "I forgive you." She mumbled.

          He nodded his head. "What's wrong?" He pointed towards the tub.

          She grimaced. "We used the last of the hot water when Sanzo and I took our showers…" She sighed. "Someone carry him into my bed for me." She ordered. Gojyo smirked, and nodded his head.

****

**_....._**

          Sanzo shook violently as Hakkai and Gojyo dragged him into Kasadey's room, and lifted him onto the bed. Hakkai turned to Kasadey, I did what I could with my powers, but I'd hurt him if I did anything more…" He frowned, rubbing the back of his head. "He's in your hands now." He smiled.

          Grabbing socks from Sanzo's room she pushed Hakkai and Gojyo out and shut the door behind her. Sanzo curled up. "I'm…fine…" His teeth chattered together and Kasadey quickly wrapped his feet up with her sheet after pulling on several pairs of socks that she'd grabbed from his room.

          She gritted her teeth. "Shut up, no you are not okay." She tugged off his sweater that was soaking wet, and buried him under the blankets. Taking his hands she rubbed them between her own. "Can you feel anything?"

          He blinked. "Feel what?" He muttered. Her heart wrenched. "Feel what…?" he trailed off as his eyes spotted his hands in hers. "Of course I can." He mumbled. He gave her a far off glance.

          She tensed. "Don't get any ideas…" She took a deep breath. "This is really going to hurt after a few seconds, do you understand?" Sanzo looked at her worried expression.

          He nodded his head lazily. "Sure…" he breathed. "Can't be that…bad…" His eyes drifted shut.

          Her eyes widened. "No!" she tapped his face until his eyes opened. "Stay awake, just concentrate on me." She frowned as she continued to rub his blue colored hands. They were bitter cold, and weren't warming up much at all. "Grit your teeth." She ordered as she slowly took each finger into her mouth as she struggled to get him warm.

          Sanzo's cheeks flushed as he watched her. He clenched his teeth together as she asked, and soon shut his eyes tightly and shouted out in pain as he started to regain feeling in his fingers. He arched his back and tossed her to the side. Kasadey pinned him back down by kneeing him in the stomach. He pulled back and she cursed and took hold of his hands again. "Stop it hurts!" he cried out. He was still shaking. She shut her eyes and held him close to her. "…It hurts…" he whispered as she laid gentle, warm, but painful kisses on his fingertips.

          Kasadey loosely laced her fingers around his left hand. "Can you tighten your grip on my hand?" She asked. Sanzo closed his fingers around her hand and squeezed tightly. They'd regained their flesh tone. Kasadey smiled and nodded his head. "Can you move you feet?"

          He wriggled his toes. "With the socks, no." he muttered. She grinned and sighed falling on top of him. He tensed. "What are you doing?"

          "Wrapping my arms around you, and taking a nap." She lulled and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Her hand went to his neck and checked his pulse. "You should rest, you're still weak." She spat.

          Sanzo sighed and pulled her close. "Kasadey," he whispered.

          "Hmm?" she yawned.

          Sanzo ran his fingers through her hair. "…what you were saying earlier to Gojyo—"

          She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I meant it." His grip tightened..

          Every second in this world had been a wild ride that wasn't stopping. Where was she taking him, how far could they take this? He brushed her cheek with his right hand and she shivered. He was still cold. He sat up, pushing her up with him and looked into her green eyes. She blushed as he eyed her carefully, letting his emotions settle.

          She quickly stood and walked to her nightstand and turned off the light. "Why?" he asked her in the dark. All she could make out was the outline of his figure as she inched her way back to her bed and climbed back up. He leaned in and kissed her. His fingers rested on her hips as he pressed her against the wall. He sighed into her mouth. His feelings were anything but settled. He gave into the craving, the need. He needed her, and he wanted her.

         She pulled back and ran her hands over his face. His eyes were closed and he let out a quiet moan. "Are you sure…?" She spoke, her voice barely auditable. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck and nipped at her collarbone. Her face flushed as he nodded.

****

**_....._**

          She cried out, holding him close to her he let out a moan before falling against her frame. His breath was harsh as he felt her body shudder underneath him. He smiled and kissed along her neck. Everything, it was right. Her fingers ran over his bare back, pausing as she touched a scar. She frowned and he quickly kissed her. "It feels like it was painful." She mumbled.

          He smiled. "It's not as bad as you think." He breathed as her fingers ran through his damp blonde locks.

          She narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?" She questioned him. With a blank face he nodded. She smiled and pinned him down; his face flushed as she kissed his chest lightly and snuggled against him.

          "I'm sure." He mumbled. Her fingers ran over his chest, examining the ripples of muscle carefully. He rolled his head back and let out a hushed sigh. Kasadey smiled and poked him in the side. He jolted to the right and cursed holding his side, and fighting back a laugh as she did it again. "Stop," he grabbed her wrists and held her down.

          She smiled coyly. "The brave legend Priest Sanzo…is ticklish, what would the history books say if they found that one out?" She grinned wickedly and he scowled before capturing her lips in a breath stealing kiss. She sighed and smiled as he pulled back.

          He pulled her into his arms and wrapped the blankets around them. He stared up at the ceiling. "You never answered me." He mumbled. She looked up at his face, all serious as he wet his lips, and brushed back his bangs. He narrowed his eyes and angled his eyebrows. "Why, do you love me?" his voice was quiet and sweet. Like a little child, frightened and alone. He'd shown her everything there was to him, whispering things only she could hear things only he'd want her to know.

          She smiled. "Well," she sighed. "There really isn't an answer, I just do. The way you can get angry when I tease you…your face scrunches together, and it looks cute." Sanzo squirmed in discomfort as she smiled. He was embarrassed by her answer. "Your eyes too, I love your eyes." She sat up and let her face hover over his. He frowned as he looked into her eyes. She sighed. "Everything about you, I love you." He jerked her back down held her tightly. She let out a small gasp before relaxing.

          "Tell me the truth, you know something I don't. I can tell." He swallowed as his eyes darkened. She tensed in his embrace. He needed to know what she was hiding. Her smile faded immediately.

          She took a slow deep breath before sitting up and swinging her feet over the side of the bed. Sanzo pushed himself up and eyed her as she shuddered. "After you kill…" She shook her head. "You're leaving. Tomorrow, you'll go up the mountainside where the creature is living." Tears rolled off her cheeks, slowly one after the other. He nodded his head slowly. "I can't go with you. You'll all just simply fade away, like a mirage. You never existed in this world."

          "You can come with me." He reassured her. She started to cry even more. He reached his hand out and she pulled back.

          She shook her head. "No, no I can't Sanzo." She whispered.

          He clenched his fists. "What are you talking about, yes you can!" He pleaded with her. She shuddered. "Stop lying, if you don't love me—"

          She slapped him again. He fell back his eyes were cold and lifeless. "Dead, you die in two days Sanzo. Not in my time, but in your time the history books have your death recorded for June seventeen..." She covered her mouth. "We brought you here as our last resort." She drew her knees to her chest and cried silently.

          He watched as she quivered with each cry. Turning he looked towards the mirrored closet. He stared at her pale, drained expression in the mirror as moonlight shown through the snow filled clouds and made her glow. "How?" he asked her.

          She sniffled. "I can't tell you that. We don't know even one hundred percent, besides…do you really want to—" He kissed her and she continued to cry. He gritted his teeth and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers dug into his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I should have said something."

          He shook his head. "Why are you crying?" He smiled. "I'll just have to watch myself when I go back." He kissed away her tears. "Trust me, the priest life was getting boring, so I most likely faked my death." He smiled reassuring her. He had his doubts though.

          She let out a muttered laugh against his neck and nodded. "That must be it…" She frowned as she fell asleep in his arms.

**_....._**

          Morning again in snow covered Tokyo. Gojyo staggered out of his room with a blanket around him. He shivered. "Hakkai…?" He looked towards the couch and frowned. "What are you doing out here? Where are Goku and Mia?" He yawned.

          Hakkai grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, why don't you go check out Sanzo's room and you go tell me?" He bowed his head and sighed. "Our little Goku grew up." He laughed and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal and began to eat it dry.

          Gojyo laughed and tiptoed towards Sanzo's room. Holding his breath and swung the door open.

          His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. Mia turned slowly standing in her bra and underwear. Her face flushed first before she began to tremble. She dropped the nightshirt in her hands before she let out a shrill cry. "Get out!" She screamed throwing everything that was in arms reach out the door and at Gojyo. "You pervert! I hate you!"

          Goku sat up and yelped in surprise. His face flushed as he saw Mia standing in her undergarments and blinked before turning towards the opened door. He blinked as he saw Gojyo covering his eyes. "Oh, God! I didn't mean to—"

          Goku shouted out. "You bastard!" he bellowed. Mia froze in her place and stared towards Goku. His teeth were bared, and she could have sworn he'd grown claws and he jumped out of bed, simply dressed in a pair of boxers. He leapt towards the open door. "I'll kill you!" he shouted and checked Gojyo into the wall.

          Hakkai, with closed eyes inched along the wall and tossed Mia a blanket. "There you are, wrap that around yourself until you're able to get the door shut." He smiled kindly towards her, eyes still tightly shut.

          She smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She bowed her head and did as he said she stood in the doorway and continued to stare, shocked, and worried.

****

**_....._**

          Sanzo groaned as he heard the muffled cry. His eyes opened, and he sat up quickly looking around. Kasadey slept soundly next to him. He sighed and relaxed before he heard the scream yet again. "Hmm…?" Kasadey's eyes opened and she rubbed her face with her hands before yawning. Sanzo's eyes warmed, he loved waking up next to her. He leaned in, to kiss her, before he turned his attention to the next shout.

          He blinked and got up, blindly getting dressed. "Goku…Gojyo…" He snarled, his eyes narrowed, he shook with anger.

          She sighed, her eyes still closed. "Don't be too hard on them…" She grabbed his pillow and hugged it to her chest; she smiled at the warmth of it.

          "I'll try not to shed too much blood." He cracked his knuckles before opening the bedroom door and storming out in an angered rage. He blinked as she saw Gojyo go flying. Goku shouting in a mad rage of hysterics…

          "You're dead!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He punched Gojyo hard across the face and he shouted out. Gojyo shoved him back and he slammed against the open door to Mia's room. It snapped back and he shouted out before standing.

          "**_Stop!_**" everyone fell silent as they turned to see Sanzo in his boxers with a pink, thin strapped shirt with a red strawberry on the front.

          Goku heaved for air, his fists clenched. "He needs to die." Goku snarled. He looked towards Sanzo and for once, held back his cries of laughter at the shirt.

          Gojyo through the pain that throbbed in his head, managed to snicker. Mia pointed at him, her jaw dropped eyebrows raised. Kasadey jogged out a sheet wrapped around her. She tensed and froze. Her eyes closed tightly and she bowed her head, tiptoeing back inside. She gritted her teeth as she saw Sanzo stand frozen in place. The tension in the air was so thick you barely catch your breath.

          Sanzo lowered his gaze to the floor and balled his fists as his side. He started to tremble as he noticed what shirt he had grabbed. He swallowed as he felt a cold sweat trickle down his back as everyone stared at him.

          Hakkai swallowed and stepped back. "My word…unexpected I must say, but damn, you stopped them from killing each other, a job well done…" He smirked. "…Sanzo." He blinked shaking his head he turned and walked back into the living room.

          "Ka…" Sanzo let out a quiet mumble as he exhaled. "Kasadey?" he called her name as he looked around in a panic.

          The door open and everyone turned their head to the right as they spotted Kasadey. She walked out in Sanzo's sweater, now dry; and her underwear. It was long and reached down mid-thigh. She smiled and stood in front of him. "He's so sweet sometimes, don't you think? I forced him to do it." She smirked. "It was that, or one with a bunny that was white and fluffy." Hakkai nodded his head towards her. She was a quick thinker. She looked at Mia. "You, come with me." She pointed towards her room after shoving a stiff Sanzo into his room with the riled up Goku. "Hakkai, you deal with the player!" She hissed glaring towards him.

          He snickered. "It got him laid, didn't it?" He cooed. She screamed and slammed her bedroom door shut.

**_....._**

          She looked towards Mia. She eyed Kasadey, and Kasadey eyed her back. "I told you two not to do anything." She narrowed her eyes. "…and in my apartment of all places!" She hissed in hushed voice.

          Mia shook her head. "I wanted to…" she sighed, a smile crossing her face. "Goku wants to wait longer though." She blushed and drew her knees to her chest. "I really love him Kasadey."

          She stared at Mia her eyes wide. She sighed, shaking her head she sat next to her. "You mean it, nothing at all?" Kasadey mumbled.

          Mia blushed. "Well, I mean…yes, but…I mean—"

          "Never mind, I don't want to know, as long as you didn't sleep with him…" She sighed running her fingers through her hair.

          Mia smirked. "So…?" She trailed off. Kasadey blinked. "Well, did you guys…do anything? I mean you did walk out in his shirt, and he…" She smirked.

          Kasadey's cheeks flushed and she shook her head violently. "Like I would tell you about my private life!" she hissed. "You're still a kid! Ask me that when you're married, and maybe I'll answer!" She growled.

          She twirled in circles. "Do you think I could marry him? I mean, I know he'd like a demon or something, but still. I really want to." She cooed holding her hands to her chest.

          Kasadey bowed her head. "Mia…" she shook her head. "Even if you were old enough, you can't."

          Mia looked at Kasadey with narrowed eyes. "You're just saying that because I'm a kid!" She screamed. "Don't try and point me down the right path, you're not my mother—" Kasadey slapped her. Mia shuddered and held her hand to her reddened cheek.

          "You're mother would do a hell of a lot more than a slap on the cheek for that one." She muttered. "Don't think about it Mia, you'll only get hurt. They're leaving in two days as it is." She hissed.

          Mia straightened. "I'm going too." She ran out of the room and into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

**_....._**

          Sanzo tugged off his shirt and pulled on a t-shirt, and his old jeans. He looked at Goku, his right eyebrow arched. Goku eyed him back with a blank face, his lips curled downwards. "Don't look at me like that. You slept with Kasadey…" Goku spat.

          Sanzo tensed. "I did not." He snarled back.

          Goku snickered. "You did something; we could hear the moaning…" He muttered and rolled his eyes. "We didn't do anything." He pulled his clothes back on and left Sanzo with his thoughts.

          Sanzo turned back and looked towards Goku. What was that reaction? Why the hell did the monkey act so damned serious. Kasadey slowly walked sighed when she saw that Sanzo was only in the room. He was looking out the bedroom window as the snow covered world below them. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her frame against his back.

          He tensed before relaxing. "Morning…" He mumbled.

          Kasadey smiled. "I see Goku was happy to be lectured by you too." She ran her fingers over his chest. His eyes slid shut and he nodded.

          "They heard us…" His face was flushed as Kasadey spun him around.

          She bowed her head and leaned against him. "I see," She bit at the fabric on his shirt and he tugged her away. She bowed her head. "Mia knows you're all leaving."

          He nodded his head. "Goku…I never saw him so serious before." He swallowed as leaned against the window. "You want to get in the shower first, or should I?"

          She shook her head. "The hot water's out. It'll be freezing." She sighed hugging him close. "Then again, we could get in together." He smirked shaking his head. "You're no fun."

          He shrugged his shoulders. "When the hot water comes back, then maybe I'll agree to it." She nodded her head. "Let's get ready and go." He mumbled and walked away from her.

          She smiled and nodded her head. "There are showers in gym at drop down, so hopefully they've got hot water. We can use those showers." His completion paled as she left the room first.

**So…what do you think? What's going to happen in chapter 9? RR! Also, we're winding down to the final chapters too! Will Sanzo and Kasadey be able to see each other again? Or is it their destiny to be torn apart?**


End file.
